The Asylum
by Kakashi500
Summary: Perfect. Inject him with serum number nine." The man with the black hair scratched his chin and looked at the male in the bed. "Study his reactions and report back to me with the results." "Yes sir." "And Kabuto, don't let him escape this time."
1. Solo Mission

_Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over_

A poorly designed hospital bed was pushed into a room, a male's legs and arms was bound down to it with the restraints connected to the bars. He was strapped down to keep him from moving, though he wouldn't have anyway, his mind was hazy, and his vision kept fading in and out. His chest was bare which allowed several scars, burns and bruises to be revealed. His feet were bare as well, the bottom of his pant legs were torn and dirty.

He stared at the light that was above him on the ceiling as he tried to remember who he was or where he was for that matter. Two heads peered over him as he gave a slow blink, one was someone the male had seen before the other he didn't know, or thought he didn't know. He did look familiar in a way but he just couldn't remember.

The one he recognized was dressed in doctor's scrubs that were stained with blood. He had a mask on his face and a pair of white rubber gloves on his hands. His hair was gray and pulled back in a tie, glasses were set before his eyes to help him see. He hated this man, he knew he did, but he couldn't express his anger, whether it was from the lack of strength or he just didn't know how. He felt lost.

The other had long black hair; his attire was all black, all the way from his feet up to his chest. His piercing yellow eyes were unnatural and not something an average human had. But then again where he was wasn't exactly normal either. This place wasn't a normal facility, he knew that much, there were others here, but he didn't know where.

"How's our subject doing?"

"Very well, he's a lot stronger and a more capable test subject than those children are."

"Perfect. Inject him with serum number nine." The man with the black hair scratched his chin and looked at the male in the bed. "Study his reactions and report back to me with the results."

"Yes sir."

"And Kabuto, don't let him escape this time."

"No worries Orochimaru, he's been through so many tests, including chemical and non-chemical, as in gun test, knives etc. The psychiatric damage done to him, is most likely severe, he won't be going anywhere. He hasn't so far. I made that mistake months ago, it won't happen again." Kabuto assured his boss.

"Good, we can't have him escaping and alerting whatever organization he came from, of our little experiments." Orochimaru chuckled and walked out of the room, but not before he added. "Initiate the test. You know where I will be."

Kabuto gave a silent 'yes sir' as he grabbed a needle filled with a red liquid off of a metal lab table against the wall. He walked to the man on the bed and stood above him again. It looked like he smirked underneath the mask that was on his face but Sasuke wasn't too sure on that.

"Well Sasuke, let's see if you can survive this one."

_'Sasuke. That's my name?'_

Kabuto left no room for error as he plunged the needle into Sasuke's side, whose face immediately scrunched up from the pain. He already felt the injected liquid moving throughout his body. All he could do was force back his yells as he felt pain burning within him.

**Solo Mission  
**

_4 Months Ago_

"Negative Kakashi. There aren't any army personnel in their area." A raven-haired male said as he was crouched down in a tall bush. He pressed the button on the communicator in his ear which allowed him to speak with his teammates.

"Ok Sasuke, but we're not there with you so we can't give you any cover." The man named Kakashi said as he leaned back in his chair, before lifting the radio to his lips again. "Don't take any chances that aren't necessary."

Kakashi was the team leader and commanding officer. He wore a pair of black pants and a dark gray shirt, black combat boots were what he wore, with his pants tucked into the boots. He had to set an example for his team, even if one didn't follow the standard uniform procedure. The last detail that stuck out the most was the black mask he wore over the lower part of his face.

"Yeah I know."

"Are you sure you can handle this, I mean this is your first solo mission in how long?"

"Three years."

"Just be careful Sasuke."

"I will, the director said I was one of the best at stealth so maybe I have a chance you know. I still think they should have sent me earlier with Kiba, maybe he wouldn't have gotten killed."

"Don't dwell on the past Sasuke."

"Yeah sorry."

"I've got Shikamaru on the computer here. He's got you on live video feed using the satellite we have orbiting earth. Neji is going through the blueprints we found of your targeted building. He's finding any spots and hideaways that will give you an advantage."

Shikamaru was sort of a genius, okay maybe he was a real genius, but he was the lazy type unless ordered by his commanding officer. His clothes were a simple dark green polo shirt, with black jeans and black combat boots, he didn't have them tucked in since he complained it was too troublesome. Neji, wore a tan shirt with black jeans and combat boots. He actually had his pants tucked into them, unlike his teammate.

Kakashi smiled and added. "I've also got Sakura here for moral support."

"Great." Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

"Sasuke shut up."

"You know I'm kidding Sakura."

"I know, I'm just worried about you that's all." The pink- haired girl, known as Sakura, stated as a sad look adorned her face.

Her clothes consisted of a dark pink shirt with black jeans and black boots. They weren't combat boots like Sasuke wore, just a normal pair that could be bought at any store around the country.

"I know Sak." Sasuke replied, using the nickname he gave her when they started dating.

"Naruto's here too, same with Ino, Hinata and Tenten."

"Let me guess moral support?"

"You got it teme." Naruto the blond haired male said to his best friend over the radio, which he snatched from his commanding officer.

The male wore a black shirt and camouflage pants with his black combat boots. His pants, like Sasuke's, were tucked into the boots, standard uniform style. Ino wore a simple purple shirt and black pants, she had black flip-flops on to match her pants, that was her, she always had to match. Her hair was tied up by a purple hair tie, a hairstyle the lazy genius had grown fond of.

The girl named Tenten wore a light pink shirt along with blue jeans, she didn't care what she wore, which was why she was wearing black shoes, not really matching but hey, black is supposed to go with anything right? Hinata, like to match a little, so she had on a pair of blue jeans with a black-sleeveless shirt, black flip-flops were on her feet, they matched her shirt so she was fine with it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared at the building before him. He stopped talking which worried his team. Even if they had him on live video, something caused him to stop, and that something had them curious.

"We've got movement, someone just pulled up to the front of the building."

Shikamaru typed on his computer and made the satellite move and aimed it towards the doors. They spotted a man with long black hair as he stepped out of a solid black car. He made his way inside as he was followed in by two bodyguards, one buff bodyguard, the other looked like he specialized in weapons, so Sasuke figured that he was the one that would take out the enemy if needed.

"I'm moving out." Sasuke told them over the device.

"Ok, take your time Sasuke."

"Yes sir." Sasuke stated as he inched out of the bush and held his sniper rifle in his hand, he was crouched down so he wouldn't be spotted by anyone that may have been wondering around.

He stopped and leaned against the back of the car and looked around. He had to take extra precautions in situations like these, he didn't want to make a mistake at the beginning of the mission like he did before.

The clothes he wore were a long sleeve black shirt that had a bullet vest wrapped around his torso underneath it. Black gloves were on his hand so if his palms got sweaty he wouldn't drop his weapon. He also had on black pants and black combat boots that had the pant legs tucked into them. A belt was wrapped securely around his waist that had small pouches connected to it, his bullets were set inside them. A pistol was tucked into a gun holster on his right side, and another gun on his left, but it was a tranquilizer instead of a pistol.

Peering to the side he saw it was clear and ran quickly to the door. Kneeling down he opened it to peek into the building before fully opening it and stepping inside. Once he was in he hid himself along the wall. The inside was clean, and was all silent, way too silent for his liking. No place like this should have been as quiet as it was. There weren't even the sound of any footsteps.

_'Are there even any guards here?'_

"He's in." Shikamaru said as he saw Sasuke vanish from the satellite's sight.

"Guys there are cameras in here." Sasuke said to them as he looked up and spotted a camera facing away from him.

"Shikamaru can you hack into them and shut down their video feed? But give us the feed instead, we can use the cameras to tell him of any guards that may be wondering around."

Shikamaru nodded and typed away on his computer. He used the satellite to their advantage and disabled the cameras on their end. A video screen popped up on his and he received the camera footage instead of the men in the thing the had Shikamaru on their side, who knows what they would do without him.

"All clear, their cameras are down. We have control of them."

"Ok." Sasuke stepped out in front of the camera and gave a signal with his hand. "Can you see me?"

"Yes. Now go and head straight, you'll turn right at the corner up ahead." Neji gave the information as he looked at the blueprints in front of him.

Sasuke crouched low and walked forward, he leaned his back against the wall when he neared the corner. He peered around it but immediately pulled back when he saw a guard.

"Did I mention to look out for the guard?"

"No, I'm afraid you forgot that little detail." Sasuke growled quietly into the device in his ear.

Sorry." Shikamaru muttered.

"Ok Sasuke, when he walks towards the hallway passed you use your tranquilizer and knock the guard out. Make sure you hide him, or sit him in a position that made him look like he just fell asleep. Then I want you to sneak to the elevator and head to the top floor. But you'll need to be quick, I don't know how long until another guard shows up." Kakashi gave him the orders which he knew Sasuke would follow without hesitation.

"Got it."

Sasuke let his rifle drop from his hands, the strap keeping it attached to him. He reached to his left to pull out the tranquilizer gun. He loaded it and leaned against the wall. When the guard had his back turned, Sasuke stepped out and knelt down before raising the gun and shooting the guard in the neck. The guard grabbed his neck but ended up collapsing to the floor, his weapon sliding away from him.

Putting the gun away, he walked forward and dragged the guard up off the floor. Along with the weapon that he had dropped.

_'Now where do I hide him?' _He asked himself.

Spotting a storage room, he decided it was the best thing. He pulled the guard and pushed the door open and set the man inside by leaning him against the wall. Hopefully no one would find him in here. He set the mans weapon on top of the shelf inside the room after removing the bullets and taking those with him, just in case the guard woke up and found the gun.

_'Can't let him have any ammo.'_

He left the room and ran to the elevator and quickly pushed the button. He leaned into the elevator door until they opened and he backed into it, making sure he wouldn't get caught by any guards that may be passing on this floor. He hit the button for the top floor as he loaded the tranquilizer again.

"I'm heading up the elevator."

"Good work Sasuke. Now when you get to the top floor, they have a guard outside the elevator door so get your tranquilizer ready again."

"Alright."

Once he reached the top floor, the doors opened and Sasuke immediately held up the gun. The guard turned to him as his eyes widened as he turned around when the doors opened.

"What the-?" The guard had no chance to finish what he was saying when he was shot in the neck like his comrade before him.

Sasuke walked forward and checked over the man to make sure he was completely out.

* * *

A guard looked through the computers in a room which looked like a control room. He saw that the camera's video footage was blank, so he decided he would fix that problem. He was one of their best computer guys in the building so he could figure out what was up with the cameras with ease.

"The cameras are offline. Who the hell did that?"

He went onto the computer and entered the pass code. He accessed the cameras and hacked around to get them back up. When the cameras were back and running, he spotted a raven-haired male dragging one of the guards into a room. His eyes widened. And called over his radio for back up and to warn the others.

* * *

"Oh no."

"Shikamaru what is it?"

"Somebody else is accessing the cameras. They have their video feed back."

"Shit. Sasuke get the hell out of there."

Sasuke didn't have time to respond when an alarm began sounding through the entire building, he had looked around to find somewhere he could hide. A voice over the intercom spoke loudly.

"Attention. All security officers head to the top floor. We have an intruder. Capture him take any action that is needed."

"Sasuke move. Get out of there now!"

The male took off running when he heard the elevator start to move. Someone was coming up. He turned the corner only to be met with three guys; they held up their guns and began shooting at him. He dodged them as best he could and ducked into a room that looked like an office. He armed himself with the pistol, deciding the sniper rifle would take too long to get a descent hit.

The door to the office burst open and several men in camouflage uniforms came rushing in. Sasuke hid himself behind a desk as he took a deep inhale of breath, he moved into sight and shot the men one by one, a few bullets grazed his shoulder but nothing too serious. He moved back into his hiding position as he loaded his gun and ran for the door.

Once he looked out, it was clear so he took off running, carefully trying not to gain attention to himself, but with the cameras that was more than impossible. He stopped near a corner and peered around it, there was a guard there. They were all on to him now, there would be more coming if he didn't just run through and kill him.

"Shit." Sasuke silently cursed.

"Sasuke, come in are you alright?"

"Yeah, for now."

"We lost the video feed from the building, we can't see you, Shikamaru is trying to get it back." Kakashi stated through the radio.

Sasuke was about to retort when he heard gun fire, he turned and spotted more guards coming his way. He took the chance and ran around the corner and shot the guard that was there. He headed to the elevator only to be followed by more guards than he would have wanted. The elevator door was open as Sasuke dived into it, but not before he felt a bullet pass through his shoulder from the back and one that pierced his right leg.

He clenched his eyes shut as he grabbed onto his shoulder, but couldn't exactly reach the bullet wound. He was seated against the wall of the machine as his blood stained it, he clutched his leg since grabbing for his shoulder wasn't doing any good. Kakashi's voice came back through his communicator, trying desperately to reach his team member, but received no answer.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Sakura took the liberty of asking as she took the radio from the older man.

"I've been shot." Sasuke groaned out.

"How many times?"

"Twice."

"Where at?"

"The back of my shoulder and my leg."

"Damn it." Sakura turned to Kakashi. "That's going to slow him down. Especially the one in his leg."

Kakashi gave a frustrated sigh and turned to Shikamaru. The pineapple haired boy glanced at him and nodded. They had their video feed back, Kakashi asked him to get the camera in the elevator and he only gave another nod of understanding. Once he was able to hack into that, they saw Sasuke sitting on the elevator floor. His blood was already over his pants and on his hands and fingers.

"We have to get him out of there."

"But how?"

"Send in reinforcements."

"I'm going." Naruto stated as he stood before Kakashi, looking more professional and serious than he ever looked before.

"Alright Naruto. Neji go with him, also go get Gaara and Shino. Neji you'll have to take the controls of the helicopter." Kakashi ordered out.

"Yes sir." Neji nodded and stood from his seat as him and Naruto ran out the door.

Sasuke forced himself to stand and used his hand to support himself against the wall. He was heading to the ground floor, he had to get out of here and he had to get out fast. There was no telling what these guys were capable of, and with him being injured he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight if he needed to. There shouldn't be any guards on the bottom floor, they were all up top.

_'They would have to take the stairs, they couldn't catch up that fast.'_

The mechanical machine stopped, and the doors opened, when he looked up a gun was pointed at him, his assumption was wrong. The guard smirked as he shot the gun and a dart went into Sasuke's neck. He was hit with a tranquilizer, he felt his body go weak as his sight blurred. He collapsed against the wall clutching his neck as the guard walked over to him and hit the button to take him back up to the top floor where their boss was waiting.

Sasuke blinked once before his eyes fully closed sending his mind into darkness. Shikamaru's eyes widened at what he saw, he immediately turned to Kakashi who was also watching the screen. Their teammate had just been captured.

"Damn it." Kakashi cursed as he turned to Sakura, whose eyes were wide.

She couldn't help but let tears fall down her face at what happened with her boyfriend. Her three friends that were in the room tried to comfort her in any way they could. This has never happened to anyone on Kakashi's team before, they have never been captured.

"We'll get him back Sakura," Ino comforted her, "Naruto will make sure of it."

Shikamaru suddenly lost the video feed again, he tried to get it back several times, but nothing came up on the screen.

"Kakashi, we lost the video, they destroyed those cameras."

"They must have known we were watching. Shit."

It took about twenty minutes for the team to arrive to the building where Sasuke was captured. The helicopter landed smoothly thanks to a professional pilot. The car that had been in the front was gone, but they really didn't think anything of it. They headed inside with raised guns, only to see no one there. Naruto went up the elevator to check on the top floor but ended up with nothing.

He left to go check the other floors, while Gaara and Shino were checking basements and storage rooms. Neji went up a flight of stairs that had a door, he opened it only to be met with a blond-haired male. Neji raised his gun before calming and giving an angry glare.

"Damn it Naruto, I almost shot you."

"But you didn't."

Neji rolled his eyes as he heard Gaara's voice come over his communicator.

"Neji, there isn't anyone here."

"I know Gaara.

"Oh fuck. Guys get out now."

"What's going on?"

"This place is going to blow."

"What?!"

"There's a bomb in here!"

"Move out now!!" Neji yelled as they all made a break for the front entrance.

They barely made it out when the building suddenly exploded behind them causing them to dive to the ground and shield their heads with their arms. They stood up to see the building in a blaze and falling apart. Neji pressed the button on his communication device to talk to Kakashi.

"Mission failed."

"What happened?"

"There was a bomb, and it just destroyed the building. There wasn't anyone in there when we arrived, it was empty."

"That isn't good. Wherever they went, I believe they must have taken Sasuke with them."

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura and bit his lip from underneath the mask he always kept over his face. He walked over to her and placed a and hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, would please go talk to Sasuke's parents and inform the of what happened."

"Sure," She said quietly and looked up at him, "Just please find."

"We will."

"You girls go with her and make sure she gets home."

The other three nodded with understanding and led Sakura out of the room.

"This is bad. What the hell are we going to do Shikamaru?"

"I don't know, they could be anywhere by now."

"I shouldn't have let him go alone, I knew I shouldn't have."

"It's not your fault Kakashi."

"Yes it is, I'm going to fix this no matter what."

* * *

Sasuke eyebrows furrowed as he opened his eyes to reveal his onyx orbs. He looked around only to find himself sitting on the seat of a plane. His hands were cuffed down to the arms rest, preventing him from moving. Glancing towards the front he spotted a few guards holding their weapons up to their chest, their fingers were already on the trigger just in case something happened.

He couldn't move from his position so what would he be able to do. He noticed all of his weapons were gone, and they had removed the belt he had along with the communicator he had in his ear. He felt so vulnerable at the moment, he had nothing to protect himself with, nor could he radio in for help from his teammates.

In the cockpit of the plane there stood two men, they needed some privacy to talk, one was the man from before, the one with the long black hair. Next to him was a personal body guard dressed in a camouflage uniform like the other guards were.

"What do we do with him sir?"

"Once we land back at our main facility, I want you to interrogate him, found out who he's working for."

"Then what?"

"Take him to Kabuto for phase one. He's a perfect specimen."

"Understood."

The male smiled, not an innocent smile, but one that said he had plans for the male that they had captured. He always had plans, and this time around he had even bigger ones.

Sasuke had a bad feeling about all of this, something inside him just told him wherever they were taking him wasn't good. Who were these guys anyway, he was only assigned the mission because they thought it was all part of a terrorist plot, but now, he wasn't so sure. If they were terrorists, they would have already killed him, but here he was, alive.

He closed his eyes, the pain from the wounds he received still burned but he really didn't notice it since he was trying to figure out where the hell he was going. Something was at play here and it wasn't a terrorist plot, but rather something more.

The window next to him was visible, he stared outside as he saw the plane getting closer to the ground. They were landing, but the question was where were they landing. Sasuke felt the slight bumps that occurred when the plan touched the ground and slowed steadily to a stop. It was all clear for the passengers to move, and the two guards came over to Sasuke and unclasped his handcuffs. They pulled his arms back and cuffed him from behind to keep him from fighting back.

They led him out of the plane and down the stairs that were pulled up tot he door of the huge machine. Sasuke struggled to get loose but found his leg was preventing him from escaping their grasp. He tried to kick the guard with his other leg but it futile, he breathed out angrily with frustration. He was pulled over to a set of two cars, he was thrown into one with a guard on either side of him.

_'Who's getting in the other one?'_ He thought suspiciously to himself. _'What the hell is going on?'_

The car started and the driver shifted into gear and began driving down the runway of the airport they were at. They exited a gate and drove left down a secluded road. It was a long and twisted road that stretched out for miles, Sasuke didn't even know how long they had been driving when they suddenly came upon a gate that opened upon their arrival.

When they drove in, Sasuke caught a glimpse of the rusted sign outside the gate, what it said made him question who these guys really were.

**Psychiatric Asylum**

_'Where am I?_ Sasuke thought in his mind,_ "Where are they taking me?"_

Sasuke calmed himself and force himself to think, there had to be something he could do. Or some way to contact his team. He glanced around worriedly as they came to a stop outside the entrance of the huge building. Sasuke noticed it was run-down and completely abandoned except for the guys that were stationed here.

_'Who exactly are these guys?'_

So many questions ran through his mind, but he knew they wouldn't get answered. This place seemed almost like a graveyard. It was desolate and empty, ragged and even filthy, the grass outside was dead and weeds took their place, but those were quickly dying as well. What kind of place were they running here?

_Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover_

**A/N So here's a new story. I wanted to try something a little different. So what do you think? I will be updating Let Me In and One Night this week.  
**


	2. Escape Attempt

**Escape Attempt  
**

_I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder_

Sasuke was shoved into a room that was bare except for the plain ragged bed that sat at the corner of the room the only light came from the flickering light on the ceiling. All of his weapons and hidden communicators had been taken away and he was left unarmed and vulnerable. He banged on the door and rammed into it hoping it would give way but to no avail.

He muttered curses to himself and rested his arm against the door with his head leaning on his arm. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned his back to the door. He walked around the room before leaning against the wall and sliding down to a sitting position on the floor.

"I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake." He dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "How could I let this happen?"

Looking around, he noticed what the room really looked like now that he had calmed down. It was disgusting, the walls were tainted with stains, but identifying those stains would take a lot of scientific study. The floor was dirty and covered in filth, he wasn't exactly sure what covered the floor and he really didn't want to know. He stood to his feet, his leg stiffened causing him to fall onto his knee, his injured leg was brought up and he touched it before hissing out with pain.

"Damn mother-fuckers."

He froze when he heard voices coming closer to the room he was in. This wouldn't be good if he just let them take him without a fight.

"We have to interrogate him, then take him to Kabuto for the bullet test, though I guess it had already been tested on him. Did you see him at the other hideout? They shot him with one of their specialized bullets and it went straight through his bullet proof vest."

_'That's what happened. No wonder I got injured in my back.'_

"Orochimaru wants to know who he's working for?"

_'Orochimaru? Who the hell is that?'_

Sasuke hid himself behind the door and waited to see if they would open it. He muttered a 'yes' to himself when the rusty door was opened, the guards that walked in cursed and starting yelling at one another. What a stupid way to act, guess these guys weren't really professional when it came to dealing with captives.

"Where the hell is he?!"

"Right here assholes!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke appeared from around the door and knocked them both to the ground, he punched them straight in their face causing them to black out from the pain they felt in his strong right hook. He spared no second and grabbed the guns the guards had stowed away in their pockets, he would have to be careful, there was no telling who the hell might be waiting out there for something to go wrong.

Peering around the corner he spotted a guard walking away from his position, he looked the other way and ran off down the corridor, he stopped suddenly when he heard crying in one of the other rooms that was sealed shut with an iron latch. Walking toward it he unlatched the lock and pushed open the iron door.

Inside was someone he didn't expect to see, it was a small child, no older than seven years, she was dressed in an old, dirty, white shirt that went down to her knees and a pair of black shorts that went just below her knees. Her brown hair was tattered and dirty. She glanced up as tears trickled down her face that was covered in dirt and bruises.

Setting the gun into his pocket, Sasuke knelt down and held out his hand to the little girl, she flinched and backed away from him. Sasuke seemed surprised at this, they must have done something terrible for her to act this way to someone that wanted to help her out of this. She sobbed quietly.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm going to help you get out of here." Sasuke tried to coax her out of the corner that she huddled herself into.

"Liar, you're part of the bad people." She cried out softly.

"No I'm not, they captured me too." Sasuke explained to the girl, she glanced up to him before nervously standing to her feet and running over to him. "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

"Please, I don't want to die. The bad people do all of these things to other people, I think some of them already died." She clutched his torso with a tight embrace.

"I'm not going to let you die." Sasuke lifted the girl into his arms. "You got a name?"

"Ayame." She stated quietly, afraid if she spoke to loud she would get them caught.

"Ayame, my name is Sasuke." He looked down to her as he looked around the corner before running out into the corridor again.

He only hoped that none of the guards would spot him, he needed to get this little girl out, even if it meant he couldn't leave. There was no telling what she had been through, he just wanted to get her out before they could do anything else to her and seriously cause some emotional damage to such an innocent child.

There were other children here as well, but the question was where were they being kept. Sasuke was going to make it his goal to get them out of here and save them if was the last thing he would do. And it just might be the last thing he would do, they could shoot him dead at any minute if he had his back turned.

* * *

"Damn it where could they have gone." Shikamaru cursed angrily as he typed away on his laptop, he had been working all night trying to find any trace of the tracking device inside Sasuke's communicator only to come up with no results. "This isn't good."

He sighed with aggravation, Sakura wasn't going to take this news very well, and he would surely be given hell by Ino for not finding Sasuke. But it wasn't his fault, they had to have broken the communicator or found the tracking device in it and set a tracer scrambler so he couldn't find his teammate.

Kakashi walked through the door his eyes asking for any good news, but Shikamaru merely looked away with shame and the silver-haired man glanced down with a disappointed look, but it's not his fault, Shikamaru was trying and that was all that they could do right now. Kakashi had sent a team to scope out the hideout that was destroyed by the bomb to look for any clues that might tell them where they took Sasuke but that came up with negative results as well.

_'Where are you Sasuke?' _Kakashi thought to himself. _'If only I hadn't sent you alone.'_

He glanced over Shikamaru's shoulder and watched as the lazy genius, who wasn't so lazy right now, punched in several different codes and went into hidden files. He was trying to hack a few computers to find any suspicious activity, maybe just maybe that would help them find their friend.

"I'm not getting anything Kakashi." Shikamaru said.

"Just keep trying and keep me posted." Kakashi replied.

Shikamaru nodded with understanding and continued on with his work as Kakashi left the room. He leaned against the door and ran over some ideas in his head before pushing himself off the wall to go check in with his other team members.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed holding a picture of Sasuke and her in her hands. She clutched the frame tightly in her slender fingers as she stared at Sasuke's surprised face when she kissed him on the cheek. It gave her a small spark of hope that he would return to her and they could continue to live their lives like she wanted.

'_Things had been so simple then. Then he got recruited into ANBU and everything changed.'_

She held back her sob as she tried to think of the positives, maybe Kakashi and the others had already found him and were on their way to rescue him by now. Maybe he was just outside the door of their apartment getting ready to surprise her by opening the door and sneaking up on her. Maybe she was just dreaming and Sasuke would wake her from this horrible nightmare. But she knew she wasn't, no matter how much she wished this reality wasn't real, it was and there wasn't anything she could do to change it.

"Damn Kakashi for not letting me assist in the search. Why won't he let me help?" She growled out.

"Because he knows your emotions will get in the way." A voice said to her.

Sakura jumped and turned her head to see her boyfriends best friend standing in her doorway. He had a look of sadness on his face just like she had. He was feeling worse then ever, this has never happened before so why did it have to happen now, things didn't seem to make sense to him anymore. He always thought Sasuke was good at what he did, then everything changed in one night on one solo mission.

"I should have gone with him Sakura." The male looked down in shame, how could he let his best friend go alone on a mission that was potentially dangerous. Now look, he was missing and they didn't have any leads to where he was taken.

"Its not your fault Naruto, you can't take all the blame." Sakura tried to ease his guilt.

"Why not?"

"Because its partly my fault too."

"Why would this be your fault?" He asked with a confused expression.

"I don't know, I just feel like it is, he always helped me before, now I can't even do the same for him." Sakura set the picture aside and gave a soft sigh.

"I remember that day." Naruto smiled sadly as he glanced at the picture she set down, "That was the day Sasuke asked you out for the first time."

"Yeah, remember how embarrassed he was to do it?" Sakura smiled bitterly at the memory. "When he finally did, I was so happy."

Naruto nodded, it was the day he convinced the male to ask Sakura out. He had liked her forever but never had the guts to go through with it. He finally did in the end though, after some pushes from Naruto and the guys and a little teasing from the girls. When a year had passed, Sasuke had been happier, Sakura changed him and made him feel complete. He even confided to Naruto that he might ask Sakura to marry him, because he knew she was the one.

"I know we can find him, I'm sure he's okay, wherever he is." Naruto said to try and ease Sakura's pain.

"I just hope your right Naruto, I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to him." Sakura let a few tears fall from her eyes as Naruto sat nex to her on the bed.

He pulled her into an embrace and comforted her, trying to calm her down. They would find Sasuke, they just had to, for his sake as well as Sakura's. Things would only get worse if he got killed, Sakura might slip into a state of depression. He was surprised she hasn't already, though its only a matter of time and then it would be hard to pull her from that dark state.

He wasn't going to let that happen, he would find Sasuke and bring him back. Who ever these guys were that took him, were going to pay dearly for putting his friends in this state. And if anything happens to Sasuke, they better be ready for a fight.  
_

* * *

_

The raven-haired male ran down the corridor, his breathing was becoming more and more labored as he continued running to find a way out of this building, his wounds weren't exactly helping his situation. But he didn't even know how to get off of this floor, every turn he took there was a guard scouting the area and it wouldn't be long until they found their comrades unconscious in the room he was thrown into.

The alarm could be set off at any minute and he had no time to spare. He finally found a small gate like door on the floor near a room, it was large enough for a person to crawl down into, but the question was where did it lead to? His eyes widened when the alarms were suddenly sounded throughout the area. Without a moments pause he lifted the gate and jumped down into it, where he landed with a soft thud, it wasn't very deep until someone took the ladder down into the deeper part of the underground area.

Sasuke reached up and closed the gate, he heard guards yelling and calling or back up. He tucked himself into the shadows of where he was standing just in case one of them looked down, then they wouldn't be able to see him. He held the girl close to him as he tried to keep her quiet by hugging her and saying he would protect her. Once the guards left to continue looking Sasuke shifted the small girl onto his back and began descending the ladder.

He reached the bottom, only to realize he was standing in water, it was a sewer, and it was pretty large to be one. When he looked down he cringed in disgust when he saw a body floating down the flow of water. He turned to eye the girl on his back, she had her eyes squeezed shut in fear.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Why?"

"Trust me, just keep them closed okay?"

"Okay." She murmured and did as she was told.

He moved through the water and began walking down a tunnel that was flooded, the water was up to his waist now and as he walked along he spotted more bodies hidden in the depths of the water. He felt like he was going to be sick, he shook the images of the bodies from his thoughts and proceeded to make his way down the tunnel.

Stopping suddenly when he saw a patch of light from above him, there was a ladder crawling up the side of the wall, he took hold of it and began climbing upwards. He didn't know where this ladder led to, but he just prayed it go them out. Reaching his arm up he pushed open the sewer lid to find himself outside the gates of the asylum.

Just as he glanced up he came face to face with a gun, he looked to the owner of the hand and watched as the guard gave a sneer look. His partner grabbed him and forced him out of the tunnel. The man with the weapon took the girl and held onto her small wrist, his grip was strong so she might end up with another bruise on her frail body.

"Let her go!" Sasuke demanded.

"You're in no position to be telling us what to do." The guard that had a hold of the girl threw her onto the ground and aimed the gun at her.

Sasuke elbowed the man that held him and tackled the other one to the ground. Wrapping his arm around his neck he flipped him over and shoved him down before picking up the girl and running down the road. He stopped and hid near a bush and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked around to see if there was anyone coming for them.

"Okay, listen to me carefully." Sasuke started and Ayame nodded. "I want you to run as far away from here as possible, get to the city and find a policeman or someone that will help you. Have them contact a Commander Kakashi Hatake and tell him code 4015."

"4015?"

"Yes, they will help you get back to your parents."

"What about you?"

"I have to keep these guys busy so you can get away." Sasuke tried his best to explain to the young girl. "You remember what I said?"

She nodded and he smiled slightly before telling her to keep following the road but stay within the trees on the side of it. It would be harder for them to find her if she hid and ran amongst the plants. She hesitated, not wanting to leave on her own but she did so with a few nudges from Sasuke. Ayame ran off and tried her hardest not to get caught, while Sasuke turned his attention to the army of men that were heading his way,

He held his hands up in surrender, maybe if he didn't fight back just yet, they wouldn't have time to track down Ayame. When they were about to go off and look for her, Sasuke started hitting and kicking as many guys as he could. It didn't take long until they had him pinned to the ground with cuffs on his wrists and guns pointed at him in every direction.

He gritted his teeth with anger. _'I just hope Ayame got away.'_

They brought him to his feet and dragged him back to the asylum, he was going to get punished for this but what exactly would they do to him for trying to escape. He couldn't predict their motives, so how would he know if they were going to kill him or leave him to die in a cold empty room? He clenched his eyes shut and a pink-haired girl entered his mind.

_'I'm sorry Sakura, looks like I won't be coming back anytime soon.'  
_

* * *

Ayame rushed through the trees, she heard the sound of footsteps tailing not too far behind her, her heart was beating uncontrollably in her chest as tears streamed down her face. She hadn't known how long she had been running and dodging away from the men's sight.

Right as she thought she was going to get caught by one of the men she ran through a wall of trees and arrived at a road with cars driving by. She stood at the side and waved her arms for someone to help her. She turned around and quickly surveyed the area behind her to make sure she hadn't been followed.

It was just her luck when she saw a policeman drive by and she tried desperately to grab his attention. She thought he hadn't see her, but was surprised to see him turning around and heading back her way with his lights flashing. He parked his car and got out before approaching the girl cautiously. Ayame ran up to him and tried explaining to him what was happening, he knelt down and grabbed her shoulders to calm her down since he couldn't understand what she was saying since she was speaking quickly and breathlessly.

"Please help me. There are these guys and they are hurting people."

"I will, I need to take you down to our station so we can get a group of men together."

Ayame nodded and she got inside the car with the older man. He wasted no time and drove down the road, driving as fast as he was allowed to, though he really couldn't get pulled over since he was a policeman just like all of his co-workers.

Once they had arrived at the station, the officer whose name Ayame had figured out was Kenji brought her into the station as he rushed to his boss's office, his name was Asuma to explain what he had found out from the girl on the drive over here. She had been kidnapped six months ago, he recognized the picture that was hanging on the billboard in the hallway.

"What do we do Asuma?"

"We need to figure out what all that she knows. Did you say she mentioned a man that helped her escape?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah."

"What was his name?"

"Uh, Daisuke, no wait I think it was Sasuke, yeah Sasuke."

"Ask her what he looked like."

"May I ask why?"

"I have an old friend who runs a government organization, he has a team member whose name is Sasuke. If its the same guy then Kakashi and his team can help us stop these guys."

"Then it is the same guy. He told Ayame to have us contact Kakashi Hatake and tell him code 4015."

Asuma's eyes widened. "Shit this isn't good."

The man thought for a second. "I'm going to have Kurenai get a hold of the girl's parents. There's no telling how they are doing since she went missing. I'm going to call Kakashi right now, but make sure to confirm Sasuke's identity with the girl."

Kenji left the office with a nod and walked over to Ayame who was sitting on a chair just outside the room, she was twiddling her fingers nervously as he knelt down in front of her. She looked him in the eyes.

"Listen carefully, can you tell me what Sasuke looked like?"

* * *

They threw Sasuke into a room that was different than the one he was in before, all around him were plain white walls. But what really caught his attention were the several children in the room with him along with a few adults that looked as if they went through some beatings. There were about five of the children and three adults. They were all huddled together in the corner of the room. He saw their trembling forms and took one step towards them which caused them to flinch.

He stopped in his advancement towards them, they were scared as hell. What the fuck were these guys doing to them? He glanced over their arms and noticed bruises and burns etched into their skin.

_'What the hell? Are they torturing these guys?'_

"I'm not here to hurt you." Sasuke tried to calm them down.

He looked at them as they started trembling even worse. It wasn't him they were scare of, he froze when he felt someone standing behind him. Turning his head he spotted a tall man, he was huge, he looked as if he could snap someone's arm with his bare hands in a split second. Sasuke heard a voice come over the speaker.

"Taichi, begin the test, we need to get rid of the weak ones, whoever lasts longer will go into phase two."

The big man named Taichi went for the children and the other adults first to get rid of the weak ones in the bunch. Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran in front of them and spread his arms out to shield them.

"You'll have to go through me first." Sasuke stood without fear against the large man.

"Big talk coming from someone so small." Taichi taunted.

Sasuke glared and before anyone knew it he delivered a punch to the man's jaw and sent him stumbling backwards on his feet. He looked up and glared at Sasuke with a murderous gaze, Sasuke stood in a defensive position, he may be injured but that wasn't going to keep him from protecting these people.

"You'll pay for that you little runt."

"I'm so scared." Sasuke taunted back.

Taichi growled and charged at Sasuke with fists raised ready to strike. Sasuke merely grabbed the guys wrist and opted to use the man's own weight against him. With a quick movement, Sasuke flipped the man onto his back before delivering a punch to the mans face. Taichi yelled in pain and lifted his hands to his face to nurse the wound, his looked to his fingers and found blood staining them. His lip had been busted open from the impact of Sasuke's fist.

Sasuke dodged when Taichi jumped to his feet and tried to attack him. Taichi decided to use another tactic and sprinted towards the people in the corner. Sasuke saw this and ran at him, Taichi smirked and grabbed Sasuke around the throat and lifted him into the air before slamming him into the wall.

"You are weak to care for this garbage." He gestured his head to the huddled forms in the corner. "I will crush you like the ant you are."

Managing to shift his leg, Sasuke kneed the man in the stomach which caused Taichi to drop his grip and let Sasuke slide to the floor. Taichi was about to go at him again when he heard the same voice come over the speaker.

"Enough Taichi, we have what we need." Taichi growled before obeying and leaving the room.

He sealed the door once he left but not before turning to Sasuke to give him a smirk. Sasuke found it suspicious and before he could do anything, thick red gas began to fill the room. He covered his mouth but it didn't help his situation, he coughed out and attempted to walk over to the group in the corner.

He didn't make it that far when he felt his eye lids grow heavy, he collapsed to the floor and struggled to force himself to his feet but to end up with negative results. His eyes shut slowly as everything around him vanished into darkness.

* * *

"I know it sounds strange Kakashi, but I'm serious here." Asuma said to the man over the phone.

"But she's only a little girl, she might just be imaging things." Kakashi said back.

"How could she imagine his name?"

"I don't know."

"There's another thing."

"What?"

"She was instructed to tell you code 4015."

"4015?! She really did have contact with Sasuke then...where did she come from?"

"One of my men picked her up from the side of the road, we are trying to find out where she was being held, but all of the questioning is shaking her up pretty badly. She's getting nervous about all of the questions and its harder for her to answer."

"I'll have one of my guys come down there, he says he's good with kids so maybe he can get some answers."

Asuma sighed into the phone, this was going to be a long week.

"If what she says is true Kakashi, then Sasuke and those kids and other adults are in real danger."

"I know." Kakashi murmured. "I can't let that happen, I have to find them before it's too late."

* * *

Sasuke cracked open his eyes, the room was spinning, whatever they gassed him with still lingered in his blood stream. He glanced around the room to find himself sitting in a chair with his arms bound behind the back of the seat with thick ropes. How was he going to get himself out of this one. The room he was in, looked like an interrogation room criminals were taken to in a police station, only there weren't any windows and this place was a complete hell hole.

A stainless still table was set in front of him with a stack of papers sitting on it. What were they going to do to him now? He tried to shake off the wave of dizziness that came back to his vision as the door opened up to reveal a man with bandages around most of his face. He stepped inside as the man walked in front of Sasuke and picked up the pile of papers and began reading off facts about him. How the hell had he gotten those files?!

"Sasuke Uchiha. Black belt in Taekwondo. Location: unknown. Helicopter and airplane operator. Weapons specialist. Stealth specialist."

The man looked up at Sasuke and set the papers onto the table and spread them out in front of the raven-haired male.

"We have everything on you from your preschool years all the way up to high school. But from there we have nothing, its like you dropped off the face of the earth." Dosu walked around him and leaned into his ear. "Who exactly are you?"

"What do the hell do you want with me anyway?"

"To find out who you are working for." A voice came over another speaker. "Dosu, let the interrogation begin."

_Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere_

**A/N Finally done with this chapter, I was racking my brain to figure out what direction to take this in. But here it is, hope you like it.**


	3. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in  
I will not bow, I will not break_

"Who are you working for?!" The man with bandages on his face said as he struck Sasuke in the face with his fist.

Sasuke shut his eyes and ignored the man before him. Even if he was at a disadvantage, being tied to a chair with his arms behind the back of the seat with thick ropes, he refused to speak. His lip was bleeding, but he didn't care, he just took all the hits as if they were nothing.

He was specially trained to not give in, he wasn't easily intimidated, which is exactly what this man was trying to do to him. Sasuke only smirked at his failed attempts to get him to talk, this man was pathetic for even trying.

"I'll ask you one more time, who the hell are you working for?!"

"Go to hell." Sasuke spat out as the man stared him angrily in the eyes.

"What did you say to me?!"

"Go. To. Hell." Sasuke slowed it down. "Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

The man growled and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, still trying to intimidate him. Sasuke merely looked at him with an emotionless stare, one that didn't show fear or intimidation. Dosu growled and grabbed a knife from his pocket.

"Start talking." Dosu showed him the knife. "Or you'll have a little accident."

"Fuck you." Was all Sasuke said before he continued. "You'll never get any answers if you kill me."

The knife was brought back and then shot forward to plunge into his left shoulder. Sasuke let out a gasp of pain as the cool metal entered his flesh, ripping apart the tissue and veins as blood poured from the new wound. He couldn't free his hands to grab the cut, it just bled as Dosu merely gave a chuckle before twisting it slowly.

"I know this hurts." Dosu glared. "Tell me what I want to know."

"N-no." Sasuke choked out through the pain.

"Not the answer I wanted." Dosu stated and twisted the knife again before pushing it in deeper.

Sasuke clenched his teeth trying to not to yell out, but the pain was too intense. He let out a groan before yelling when Dosu shifted the knife to stretch open the wound in his shoulder. The raven-haired male clenched his fists before he felt his left arm go limp from the pain, he couldn't move it anymore, any strength he may have had in his left arm no longer existed.

"Tell me." Dosu again tried to get him to talk.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

* * *

"His will is strong," A gray-haired male said to the man next to him.

"We'll break him soon enough, he can't hold out forever." The black-haired male turned to leave as he said. "Perform some experiments on him and see how resilient he is after that."

"Yes sir." The gray-haired male turned back to the microphone and pressed the button to allow his voice to enter the other room. "Dosu, bring him to lab 23."

* * *

"Do you think this girl can help us?" Naruto asked his commanding officer.

"I hope so, she's the only one that knows where he is...and if she can't remember, Sasuke and a lot of other people are going to die." Kakashi sighed with frustration and worry.

"We can't let that happen, Sakura isn't taking this well at all, if he dies there's no telling what she'll do." Naruto breathed out.

"Then let's just hope this girl can help us," Kakashi stated as Naruto nodded slowly.

They walked into Asuma's office and spotted the young girl sitting on a chair looking down at the floor. Kakashi stopped in his tracks and sighed before turning to Naruto.

"You're up kid."

Naruto nodded as Asuma and Kakashi left and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Ayame." The young girl looked up to the blond haired male and nervously twiddled her fingers.

"Um, hi." She murmured.

"Don't worry I'm not here to attack you with questions. But if at any time you feel there is something you need to say, I want you to say it." Naruto smiled as he knelt down to the girls height.

"Okay." She smiled, letting her nerves relax a bit.

* * *

"We're really going to rely on what she says?" Asuma asked.

"We have to, believe it or not, she's the only one that knows where Sasuke is." Kakashi crossed his arms and stared through the window of Asuma's office.

"But Kakashi, don't you have a special team that can track him down."

"We could have, if the people we are dealing with were amateurs in concealing their tracks...But they have, and they are hidden well."

Asuma turned to the girl after he glanced at his friend.

"She's all that we've got."

* * *

"Ahh," Sasuke yelled in pain as a knife was dragged across his abdomen.

"Hold still." The man cutting his skin ordered since Sasuke kept moving to get out of the straps that were holding him down. "I need tissue samples from you."

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he felt the blade go farther down his stomach until it stopped. His breathing was heavy as his vision faded in and out from darkness. The pain he felt was intense, he couldn't stand to take it anymore. The man standing above him only smirked at the pain he was bringing to Sasuke.

"You know, this could stop." The male with gray hair said as he cut a piece of Sasuke's flesh and striped off a piece of the tissue in his body. "All you have to do is tell us what we want to know."

"No." Sasuke refused like he had so many times before, he refused to give in.

"Then only more pain will greet you, because you're never getting out of here."

"Kabuto," The gray-haired man's name was called when another man came in.

"Yes Zaku, what is it?"

"The boss needs to talk to you when you are through here."

"Oh, I'm done, take him back to his cell, and don't unstrap him from this bed." The man named Kabuto, stated as he got up and left the lab.

Zaku gave a nod before Kabuto left and pulled Sasuke's bed since it was on wheels and wheeled him back to the cell he was first thrown into. Sasuke glanced at Zaku with tired eyes and saw the man smirk and give a low chuckle. A door was opened and Sasuke was pushed inside before he was left alone in the cell.

His abdomen was still bleeding and it kept shooting pain throughout his body. They hadn't even bothered to sew up the wound before taking him back here, he could die from blood loss.

_What's going to happen to me?_

Sasuke's eyes drifted shut as the pain finally managed to knock him out. There was nothing preventing him from dying right here on this bed in this very room. There was no one coming to save him, was there? These men were professionals in what they do and it didn't look like they planned to make a fatal mistake in this point in time.

* * *

Sakura sat on the floor in her room as she leaned against the side of her bed. She was going through a box of things that Sasuke had given her throughout the duration of their relationship. One item she pulled out was a white teddy bear with black ears and black arms, Sasuke had given it to her as a surprise.

_He always surprised me at the most unexpected times_

She smiled softy as her eyes became blurry with tears that threatened to fall from her emerald orbs. She blinked and let them slid down her face as she set the bear aside and grabbed a journal from the box. Sasuke gave this to her on when they reached the first year of their relationship, it was filled with reasons like the title stated _A Hundred Reasons Why..._

"Sasuke." She spoke into the silence as her voice cracked. "Please come back to me."

She set the journal down as she placed her head in her hands. Ino stood near the doorway of her best friend's room, she had witnessed the tears the young woman was crying. Ino's heart was breaking for her best friend, and she could have sworn she felt tears falling down her face as well. A friends tears always brings a pang to her heart, she wished there was something she could do.

"Sakura, I hope he's alright for your sake." Ino muttered sadly to herself.

* * *

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes slowly opened, he was still inside the cell he was brought to before he passed out. But, there was something different, it was only a slight change but he had noticed it.

_There's a video camera in here_

He groaned when he felt the pain in his stomach suddenly return, it wasn't really bleeding anymore, it had stopped at this point much to his surprise and relief. He shifted as the straps of the bed weighed him down, he really didn't have a lot of area to move in, but he tried his hardest to shift into a more comfortable position.

The door opened and the man from before named Kabuto, walked in. His clothes were the same as what he was wearing earlier, a pair of dark blue scrubs. He walked over to Sasuke and peered over him.

"Well, well, look who's awake." He smirked again, and Sasuke had to glare at him for that. "It's about time, I need you for another test."

Sasuke was wheeled out of the room as he looked around the hall he was being pushed down. There were so many cells that he couldn't count, his only question was how many of them were actually occupied?

Kabuto and Sasuke arrived at another room where there were several beakers and vials filled with different colored liquids. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight, especially when Kabuto picked up a blue vial and filled up a syringe before walking over to him. Kabuto smiled at Sasuke, a look saying 'hope you're ready for this'.

"This won't hurt a bit." The needle was shoved into Sasuke's arm as the young male clenched his teeth from the twinge of pain caused by the pointed medical tool.

A strange feeling consumed Sasuke as he felt cold and lightheaded and if he wasn't mistaken a little numb as well. Kabuto brought over a metal rod about the size of a ruler, and what caught Sasuke's attention was the fact that the end of it was brightly orange. Before Sasuke could say anything, the metal rod was dragged across his side as it burned and ate at his flesh. The searing hot rod went through his skin like a hot knife in butter.

The pain was more than Sasuke could handle as he yelled out and screamed. His training in ANBU was nothing compared to this, this was a thousand times worse than anything. The metal rod was pulled away, leaving Sasuke branded by its mark, his breathing was heavy and labored as Kabuto set the metal object on one of the tables.

"That serum was a failure," Kabuto shrugged, "Looks like it won't protect against burns like I thought it would."

If Sasuke could talk, he would surely be cussing at this man right now, there were so many things he wanted to shout at him, but his mouth would not form the words that he wanted. He really couldn't form any words at all really.

A male entered the room, he was one of the lower ranked personnel in this area and he was only here to deliver a message.

"Orochimaru, wants Sasuke back in interrogation, he wants to see if he's ready to talk yet." The male stated and glanced at Sasuke with distaste. "He wants Sasuke taken to the one in the basement."

"Hm. That interrogation room is very, what would say, deadly or more elaborate and painful." Kabuto grinned as he injected Sasuke with another liquid, but this time it was a pale lavender color.

"I think more elaborate and painful," The man agree with Kabuto's second option.

Kabuto nodded as two more men entered the room and unstrapped Sasuke from the bed before dragging him out of the room. When Sasuke made a move to kick one of the men that had a hold of him, he realized he couldn't move.

_What the hell?!_

The gray haired man that looked at him smiled smugly. "Having trouble moving?"

When Sasuke didn't repsond he laughed with a dark chuckle that came from deep in his throat. Sasuke felt his breathing go shallow and he had a hard time taking deep breaths.

"I injected you with a serum I created, it immobilizes your muscles and relaxes them to a point where you can't move at all." He glanced at Sasuke before going over to him to raise Sasuke's chin so he would look him in the eye. "Of course there are a few side effects. Shortness of breath, abdominal pain and dizziness but what do you expect from a drug?"

"You bastard." Sasuke managed to murmur out as he felt the pain and dizziness tear through his head and stomach.

"You can call me any name you want, I've heard them all before, your insults are nothing to me."

Once they arrived in the elevator they tightened their hold on Sasuke's arms. He didn't know why, it wasn't like he could move and attack them like he wish he could. His mind played the hits over and over but he couldn't even lift a finger much less a leg. He was surprised he even had the ability to use his eyes, as he watched the number of floors go down until they reached the basement.

His vision faded to a blurry sight and back to clear as the room around him started spinning. The doors of the mechanical contraption opened to reveal a dark hallway lit only by the flickering lights on the ceiling but that wouldn't provide comfort to anyone who may be afraid of the dark.

As they proceeded forward Sasuke could feel his muscles coming back to life with the strength he had lost when he was sedated by the damn serum the doctor, or so Sasuke guessed he was, instilled into his bloodstream.

_Just a temporary effect, but it was short at least._

Upon reaching a door that Sasuke was positive was the interrogation room, he brought his leg up and knocked one of the guards in the stomach causing the hold on his arms to be released. He brought back his hand and jabbed the other man in the neck and he released his arm as well. Kabuto made a move to grab Sasuke but he dodged out of the way and ran back towards the elevator.

Just as he thought he was going to be able to escape, his muscles contracted and he fell to his knees in severe pain. He held an arm around his ribs as he tried not to yell out from the searing stabs in his body. Kabuto walked over as calm as ever and Sasuke cursed under his breath when he knelt down in front of him.

"That is part of the serum young Sasuke, it'll give you false hope that you have control again but it spreads further and that's when the real pain starts."

He was right, the pain began to grow inside his abdomen and he couldn't help but groan at the feeling. His stomach felt like it was on fire, the burning made him wish he could die right here so he wouldn't feel it anymore. Clutching his aching body with his arms the men that had a hold of him earlier picked him up off the floor and they continued on to the room.

Once inside Sasuke looked around and what he saw made his stomach lurch with disgust. There were blood stains everywhere, only a few spots were left untainted by the blood from a human body. He was taken to the center of the room and he soon saw why this interrogation room was more painful.

Hanging on hooks on the walls were a variety of torture tools, some ranged from whips to thick clubs and even sharp metal rods. Above where they stood a chain hung from the ceiling and it was brought down a little as they forced Sasuke to lift up his arms to chain him up. Once they were done, his feet hung about a foot above the ground.

When the three men left another entered the room. His attire was just a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a black trench coat over the clothes he wore. His eyes didn't really have a color except to be identified as a black color. His gray hair was cut to about the mid length of his neck and was parted, the right part covered his eye and Sasuke could have sworn the man was wearing black lipstick since his lips were not the normal color any other person had.

A voice over a similar intercom in the other interrogation room, rang in Sasuke's ears. "Sakon, begin when you are ready, and remember you can do whatever you need to do, but we still need him alive."

"Got it." The man known as Sakon stated with a smile on his lips.

He walked forward until he stood in front of Sasuke, he had to look up at the raven-haired male since he was hanging a foot off the ground. With Sasuke's hands tied together above his head, the dark-haired man had no way to defend himself. His obsidian orbs glared angrily at the man in the room with him. Sasuke could barely stand to breath the same hair as him.

"We can do this the easy way," Sakon began before continuing on with his statement, "Or we can do this the hard way."

Sasuke didn't respond but Sakon grabbed his chin to make him focus his gaze on his. "Just tell me what I want to know and you might come out of this alive."

Not being able to do anything else, Sasuke spit on the man before him. "Fuck you." He gritted through his teeth.

Sakon _tsked_. "You are strong. But I'll break you, you won't be able to stand what I have in store."

He walked over to the wall and grabbed the thick black whip before yanking it forcefully off the wall. Sakon walked around to Sasuke where his exposed back was completely untainted with scars. Sakon smirked and _tsked_ again.

"You have been able to keep yourself pretty clean of scars, that was until you got involved with my boss. No one will be able to stand to look at your back when I'm through." Sakon unraveled the whip and brought back his arm, before using all of his strength to crack the whip against Sasuke's bare flesh.

As soon as the whip made contact with his skin, Sasuke screamed out from the unbearable pain. What they had done to him earlier was paradise compared to this.

* * *

Sakura couldn't identify what she was suddenly felt. Her heart seized just a few seconds ago, like someone was making her watch something terrible happen. This feeling was just like the time Sasuke had nearly gotten killed on his last mission with his team. She didn't like the nervous feeling she had right now, it was making her uncomfortable and she wanted to make it go away.

"It's Sasuke, he's in trouble," She whispered to herself with wide eyes.

After thinking for a few seconds she shook her head of those thoughts.

_Don't be ridiculous Sakura, he would never let himself get into any real trouble. He is strong. Isn't he?!_

She doubted what her thoughts were saying, but her heart screamed for them to be true, she prayed and hoped Sasuke was okay and that he was safe. But there was still that feeling that something terrible was happening to him, but she couldn't place it nor could she figure why she could even feel it.

* * *

"I want to help, I do, I just..."

"Ayame calm down." Naruto pat her head in a gentle manner as he glanced out the window of the office to see two more people standing next to Kakahsi and Asuma, whom he assumed were Ayame's parents. "If you want to help, just close your eyes and describe to me what the place you were in was like."

Ayame nodded and shut her eyes, images flashed behind her eye lids.

"It was cold and dark. There were hardly any lights, it was dirty and the walls had a lot of cracks, like it was going to fall apart." Ayame stated as her eyes remained closed.

"Is there anything from the outside that you remember? What surrounded this place?" Naruto asked.

"It was like a huge building, all around it were trees and it was inside a gate, there was a gate that they drove through and everything."

Naruto smiled again at her and pat her on the head again. "Good job Ayame, your parents are outside, if you remember anything else your mom has our contact number."

"Okay, please save Sasuke, he saved me, and I don't want anything to happen to him, it would make me sad if he got hurt."

"We'll get him back Ayame, we'll get all of them out and make sure none of them are hurt."

Ayame nodded and got out of her chair and walked out once Kakashi opened the door to allow her out. Her parents hugged her tightly as tears fell from their eyes, she had been missing for days which turned to weeks, they were just glad she was back.

Kakashi walked in with Asuma right behind him. "Did she give you anything Naruto?"

"I have a description of what the place looks like from the outside."

"We'll take it, its the best we have right now."

_

* * *

_

A whip cracked again against flesh that used to be unmarred by anything. Now deep lashes that bled out profusely desecrated Sasuke's back. His head had become doused with sweat at this point but he still refused to speak. He couldn't and wouldn't sell out his teammates for anything, no matter the beatings he received he defied the men that wanted answers from him.

Sakon was getting irritated at this point. "TELL ME!

Slashing the whip across Sasuke's skin again and again, Sakon growled with frustrated anger as Sasuke whispered something to himself, something he always lived by.

_No matter how hard the enemy batters you, the will of heart and mind are stronger than any interrogator._

_I won't let them down, I won't give in to these guys, I just can't. If I do, it could get my team into a whole mess of trouble._

Sakon lashed out again with the whip and it sliced into more of Sasuke's skin, digging deeper and deeper with each slash of the torture weapon. Sasuke could swear that his tissues and spinal cord would be exposed soon enough, the way the whip cut into him was enough to let him know. He could feel each strike as it dug into him, ripping him apart in strong agonizingly painful strike.

He yelled out again as he was struck once more, then Sakon came to stand in front of him with an enraged look that occupied his usual dark facade. His nostrils flared when Sasuke still refused to give in to his demands.

Pulling a knife from his pocket, he turned it so the light in the room shone off its razor sharp edges. Sasuke could already feel the sting he knew was going to come from this knife. He was right when Sakon drove the knife across his face in a slow torturous pace, the knife split open his cheek as blood poured down his chin to drip onto his chest.

Sakon went to drive the knife into his abdomen where the cut Kabuto gave him was. He wanted to make the wound reopen and bring more pain to Sasuke and he was about to when suddenly he felt his breath leave him as pain erupted in his stomach. Sasuke had managed to kick him since he was able to move again.

"You little bastard!" Sakon shouted and dodged another kick that Sasuke had aimed at him.

Sakon growled and brought the knife back ready to stab Sasuke in the heart when a man spoke over the intercom making him stop.

"Sakon calm down, he won't be any good to us if you kill him."

Sasuke breathed out but his breathing suddenly stopped in his throat when Sakon wrapped a hand around his neck, choking and slowly making each breath he took harder and harder.

"Who the fuck are you working for damn it?!" Sakon yelled as his hold tightened around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke merely clenched his teeth down and shut his eyes trying desperately to keep his mind off of what was happening to him right now. There was no denying the pain that was eating at him, but he wouldn't give into this man, he would never be able to be broken, not now, not ever. The hold on his throat tightened to a point he felt he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Tell me what I want to know, and you could walk away alive." Sakon dragged the knife, that was in his other hand, across Sasuke's neck.

The cut wasn't deep enough to cut a vital area, but it still bled just like every other wound that coated his tattered body. His eyes lost the light they once held when he came into this place, he knew deep within his subconscious that he was going to die sooner or later, but his heart told him to hang on and keep his oath and loyalty to the team that he had spent so much time with.

_Sakura..._

He felt his vision fading, everything was blurring and he suddenly lost his sight as unconsciousness overtook his weary body. His heart was in the right place, but his body wouldn't be able to hold out anymore, no matter how hard he would fight, his body had its limitations.

Sakon growled as his hold on Sasuke's neck loosened and he brought it down to rest it at his side. The door opened and in walked, what Kabuto and Sakon would call their boss. His black hair reached to his back and his yellow eyes, one would assume an experimental accident, glanced over the male hanging from the ceiling.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," The male shook his head, "You could have had it easy."

He turned away and walked towards the door he came in from. "Sakon, take him to his new cell on the very top floor, when he awakes, have Kabuto run one of the bullet tests."

"But Orochimaru, what about getting the information we need?" Sakon asked.

"Its nothing of importance Sakon, he will do better for us as an experiment subject. If he won't talk, he won't talk, if you ever saw a man like him before, his eyes burn with strong willed fire." Orochimaru stated and left without another word as Sakon merely gave a nod with his head.

He turned to Sasuke a gave a low snarl before whispering darkly. "I'll make you talk whether my boss wants you to or not."

_I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade_

**A/N I wanted to post this awhile ago, but I ran into some personal issues, hope you enjoy this chapter I drove myself crazy trying to actually sit down and focus on writing it. :)**


	4. Proposition

**Proposition**

_I will take your breath away  
Fall!_

Sasuke leaned against the wall of his new cell with his shoulder to prevent this back from touching the dirty surface. The wounds left by the whip burned and prevented him from moving. His breathing was slow and each breath he took made his back hurt. He had never been this hurt before, especially by a whip.

He flinched when the door opened and a man dressed in a black uniform entered. His face was covered by a mask that was painted like a snake. He tossed something into the room and from what Sasuke could tell it looked like bandages of some sort. They were actually giving him something to wrap up his wounds with?

"Get yourself wrapped up, the boss wants to talk to you." The man stated. "Sakon will be bringing you a shirt."

When he left Sasuke struggled to move but he managed and reached out to grab the white gauze from the floor. He sucked in a sharp inhale of breath when he felt the stinging in his back from the movement he made. He fought through the pain and grabbed the bandage wrap in his hand before slowly bringing it back. As he unraveled it, he tried to remember how Sakura showed him wrap up a wound on the back.

He brought the wrap to his chest and began to wrap it around his chest and his back, the pain was more grueling than anything but he had to push through it to cover the wounds to prevent them from getting infected. It wasn't something he had to do often since he always tried to keep himself away from bad injuries but this time he couldn't escape that.

With some struggling and effort he managed to wrap the bandage around his back and chest. He sighed softly as he heard the door open a second time and in walked Sakon, the one who had put him in this condition. Sasuke formed his eyes into a glare as Sakon walked over to him and tossed a white shirt to the floor next to him.

Sakon shut the door behind him and stepped forward and leaned down to grab Sasuke by his hair. He smirked as Sasuke clenched his eyes shut from the pain, Sakon just continued to pull on his hair causing him even more pain. There was nothing he enjoyed more than doing this to one of their lab rats.

"You should have talked before." Sakon growled before bringing a knife from his pocket and stabbing Sasuke in his abdomen.

Sasuke gasped from the pain and that's when the feeling of passing out came to him. He already felt his blood running over his stomach and over his pants and from what he could tell, it was a lot of blood. He grabbed the wound once Sakon had pulled the blade from his stomach he tried to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't cease.

* * *

"Orochimaru come look at this," Kabuto said as he looked into the room where Sasuke was being held, "Sakon just attacked Sasuke."

"What the hell is he doing?!" Orochimaru growled as he ran from the room and headed to Sasuke's holding cell.

He burst through the door and grabbed Sakon and threw him to the floor as Sasuke fell to his side unconsciousness. Sakon gasped as his back hit the cement before looking up to Orochimaru, he could see the anger on his boss's face and he started to regret coming in here to begin with. He didn't take defiance like Sasuke had done, he always made sure he got the person to talk but Sasuke really got under his skin.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Orochimaru demanded.

"He attacked me-" Sakon tried to say as he sat up but he felt a blow to his face and fell back again.

"Don't fucking lie to me! Kabuto saw you on the video camera, you attacked him!" Orochimaru kicked Sakon in the side causing the male to gasp out from the pain that was sent through his body.

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke and walked over to kneel down to him. He shifted his hair away from his eyes and when he saw that he was out cold he growled even more before turning to Sakon. His eyes formed into a glare that said he was in deep shit, there were consequences for what Sakon had done and there would be no mercy.

"Kabuto have the guards take Sakon to a cell, I'll be there in a a few minutes."

Kabuto nodded as he called for the guards through a small radio and they responded immediately to the call and entered the room. Once Sakon was taken away Orochimaru turned to Sasuke again and reached to his neck and felt for a pulse. When he found one he stood up and turned to Kabuto and sighed angrily.

"Take Sasuke and get him treated, I need him awake and in good condition," Orochimaru walked from the room, "Get me when he's regained consciousness."

* * *

A man stood before the building that was destroyed upon Sasuke's disappearance. He glanced around at the rubble as his German Shepard walked around, sniffing for anything that that might be of any help. His cell phone suddenly rang in his pocket and he pulled it out to answer it as he still shifted his eyes around the property.

"Hello?"

"Itachi, have you found anything?" It was Kakashi.

"Not yet, I have Duke out here looking around for clues."

"Well keep us-"

"Hang on," Itachi cut him off, "I think Duke found something."

Itachi stepped forward before kneeling down to his canine's level. Duke dropped something into his hand and Itachi peered at it and studied the object that was found on sight. His eyes widened, it was an ID card, he looked over the information and then to the picture of a man with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Who is Orochimaru?" Itachi murmured to himself.

"What did he find?"

"Its an ID card."

"What is the name on it?"

"It just has a first name, but it says Orochimaru."

"We'll run the name, but we'll need the ID for the picture," Kakashi stated.

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour, but I want to look around a little more first." Itachi began walking as Duke ran off again.

"See you then."

They hung up and Itachi followed Duke to where he found the ID and the male dog began sniffing around again. There had to be more clues out here somewhere, if Duke had found this ID card maybe there was another one.

_Hang in there little brother, we're getting closer to finding you._

Duke stopped suddenly when he picked up a small radio. Itachi grabbed it once Duke placed it in his hands. He lifted it up to examine it and he immediately recognized the technology. This is one that Shikamaru made, and there was only one person out here to lose it, it was his brother's communicator.

_That's why we couldn't trace him, they destroyed the tracer in the radio and left it here. Fuck._

* * *

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed before his eyes slowly opened, he sat up quickly but immediately regretted it when he felt a sharp pain surge in through his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut before he looked around to find himself in a room that was poor design of an infirmary. He noticed he had been bandaged up again.

"Damn, more injuries like this and I'll die for sure." Sasuke muttered to himself.

He wrapped an arm around his abdomen and stood to his feet, he noticed there was a shirt on the end of the bed that he was laying on. He grabbed it and slipped it on over his torso. He was surprised they had given him anything at all, he would have thought for sure that they wouldn't have done such a thing.

"At least they have the decency to give me a shirt."

The door of the room opened and in walked the man from before with the snake mask. He stepped towards Sasuke and gestured his head or him to follow him. Sasuke was a little reluctant but did so with extreme caution, he didn't know what this man was capable of so he took each step with care.

"Where are we going?"

"The boss wants a word with you."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know," He growled, "Just stay quiet."

Sasuke glared at the man as he followed him down the hall and Sasuke thought about making a run for it but decided against it. He wanted to see who their boss was, if he managed to escape later he could tell his team who it was.

* * *

"Orochimaru, Sasuke is being brought here as we speak."

"Good Kabuto," Orochimaru grinned.

"Do you mind of I ask what you are planning to do?"

"He is a strong person, and if I can get him to join our ranks he'll be a great asset to us," The black-haired male explained to his assistant.

"Do you think he will?"

"That remains to be seen."

The door opened suddenly and the man with the mask and Sasuke walked in. Sasuke noticed that several guards came over to guard the door and stand behind him. They weren't leaving any room for error here. Sasuke looked forward and spotted the man that he assumed was the boss and he was positive especially when the man stood to walk over to him.

"Well Sasuke, I see you are doing better."

Sasuke remained silent and Orochimaru could only grin at his defiance.

"You have spirit and that's why I have a proposition for you," Orochimaru offered.

"What would that be?" Sasuke said finally speaking up.

"I want you to join my crew, be apart of us." Orochimaru gestured to all of the guards in the room.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Such a simple response."

Orochimaru stepped closer to him and leaned into his ear. "I know who you are working for."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Orochimaru pulled away from him with a smirk on his face.

"You're lying," Sasuke stated.

"Oh am I? You work with a government organization called ANBU, your commanding officer is Kakashi Hatake, and your teammates are Naruto Uzumaki, who is also your best friend, Shikamaru Nara, the supposed genius, Neji Hyuuga, a prodigy of his family..." Orochimaru trailed off, "Shall I continue?"

"How did you find out?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I have someone who used to work for that pathetic organization, and he recognized you when I allowed him to see you when you were unconscious."

"What?"

"Do you want to see him?"

Without giving his answer the door on the other side of the room opened and in walked someone Sasuke had worked with before. He was kicked out of ANBU after he was caught selling information on them to enemy terrorist groups.

"Madara!" Sasuke stated with anger in his tone.

"Nice to see you again too Sasuke," Madara chuckled.

"So Sasuke, will you join us?"

"Hell no!"

Sasuke was getting aggressive towards them and he suddenly lashed out at the guards behind him. He managed to knock them to the ground thanks to his taekwondo training. He burst through the door and ran down the hallway, trying with all his might to get away from them, there had to be a way out of here.

_But where..._

"Sir, shall we pursue him?" One of the guards asked.

"I guess you can, there is no way he's getting out of here anyway." Orochimaru waved them off as they ran from the room.

"I told you he was defiant," Madara stated as he shook his head.

"Oh I'll fix that, if I have to erase his memories then so be it, but he will join us whether he wants to or not."

* * *

Sasuke ran down the hall opening several doors but only to end up running into another cell. Most of them were empty and Sasuke wondered if there had been anyone in them or not. If there had been, where did they go? What happened to them. He stopped when he found a room that looked like a control room.

He stepped inside and spotted a computer and went over to it. He managed to hack into it's files and found that this room controlled all of the cameras. Typing in several codes he disabled the cameras and locked them down so they wouldn't be able be turned back on unless they had a hacker of their own

Shikamaru had showed him how to do this, it could only be done at the main computer in the place they infiltrated or been sent to, to investigate. Sasuke couldn't thank his teammate enough for this little lesson. He shook his head and exited the room after shutting off the computer and turning it off then destroying the cord to prevent it from being turned back on.

"Let's see them get that back up and running."

Sasuke managed to find a door that led to a flight of stairs and he didn't waste any time in going down them at a quick pace and he could already feel his breathing getting heavier and heavier. The wounds burned but he wouldn't let himself give in, he's never given up before and he didn't plan to now.

When he reached the bottom there was a door that suddenly opened upon his arrival and in came about twenty guards. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and tried to turn around only to see more guards. He was surrounded, there was no way he could escape now, his only choice was to try. If he went down, he's was taking out one of this guys as well.

The guards separated as Orochimaru and Madara came through the door with their hands behind their backs. Madara shook his head at his former team member as a smirk spread its way across his face before he_ tsked._

"You are predictable Sasuke." Madara stepped forward.

Sasuke remained silent as his eyes burned with hatred towards this man and how he betrayed them. Madara was one of Sasuke's teachers, its no wonder he knew what Sasuke would do when he managed to escape their grasp.

Before Sasuke could react he was hit from behind on his neck and fell to his hands and knees. He gritted his teeth as pain tore through him from the blow that was made on him and from his wounds that burned from before. He glanced up to the two he wanted to kill with his own two hands. The ones who put him in this condition.

"Sasuke, have you ever heard of 'The Perfect Soldier'? Orochimaru asked. "No? You'll find out soon enough."

Sasuke lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor as he was picked up and dragged back to his cell. Kabuto walked over to Orochimaru as the black-haired man addressed him.

"Kabuto, finish whatever tests you think will benefit us, then in a few months, prep him for 'The Perfect Soldier' experiment."

"Sir, you think it will work, that test failed the last time and the time before that and not to mention we lost our specimens," Kabuto reminded.

"We'll be fine, if we do it right, we won't make the same mistakes as we did on the last ones." Orochimaru stated with confidence. "If it goes well, Sasuke will be our greatest success."

"Not to mention we can send him after that pathetic ANBU organization." Madara said.

"Why do that? Once Sasuke is a part of us...we can lead them here and he can take them down on our turf."

"I like the way you think Orochimaru." Madara chuckled and followed his partner up to the main office.

* * *

Weeks began to pass, leaving the ANBU team frustrated. They still have yet to find Sasuke and now they were doubting if they were ever going to find him. Naruto was struggling to keep a cool head for Sakura's sake, but it was hard knowing his best friend was out there, who knows where and who knows how he is.

Sasuke's parents hadn't taken the news well, and Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, was having trouble focusing at work since his disappearance. She tried, but she kept thinking about the worst possible things that those men could be doing to him. His father, Fugaku, had called in some favors to try and see if there was anything else that could be done.

Sasuke's brother Itachi had decided to help in the search and went to investigate the place where Sasuke disappeared, he refused to believe that all traces of them were gone.

It wasn't long until months came and went, Sakura tried hard to resist running away to find Sasuke herself but Kakashi had found out about that and he instead allowed her to help them at headquarters. She was doing her best and doing certain things that even Shikamaru had trouble figuring out, but they put their heads together and found some interesting information about the building Sasuke was investigating when he disappeared.

There were a few disappearances all throughout the city, some people were kidnapped and taken by men that fit the description of who took Sasuke. Sakura chose that to go off of and she decided to talk to some families of the ones who went missing. She just wanted to find Sasuke and bring him home, if she couldn't do that she would feel like she let him down.

_I'll bring you home Sasuke

* * *

_

_Present Day_

Kabuto chuckled as he stared down at Sasuke, serum nine was taking effect already and he was glad it was causing him pain. He should enjoy this while it lasts, this would be the last test he would run on Sasuke before he underwent surgery to have the chip embedded into his head. Kabuto shook his head as he remembered Orochimaru's plan he suggested months ago.

_"Kabuto, finish whatever tests you think will benefit us, then in a few months, prep him for 'The Perfect Soldier' Experiment."_

Sasuke yelled and clenched his eyes shut as he felt the injected serum run through his veins, constantly reminding him that he was still alive when he wanted to die right now. Through the pain, he caught glimpses of images of people in his head, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember who they were.

The pain subsided and Sasuke glanced around the room, everything was spinning and to him he felt like he was moving but he knew better than that. Kabuto scribbled something down on a clipboard and turned to Sasuke with a small flashlight to check his eyes then proceeded to write on the paper on the board.

Once Kabuto was done he finished up with a sleeping drug to make Sasuke fall asleep for the next thing to come. Then he left without a word and headed to Orochimaru's office to report to him like he was told.

Two men entered the room afterward and wheeled Sasuke out to a new room. It would be the room the surgery would be taking place in and there could be no room for error. The surgery room was the cleanest room in the entire building, it was the one place Orochimaru made sure was always sanitary.

It wasn't until about almost an hour later that Kabuto came into the room. White rubber gloved covered his hands as a mask covered his nose and mouth. He carried in a glass tray with a small microchip sitting on it, this would be the chip that would be embedded into Sasuke's head. He sat that on a table next to the operating table that Sasuke was laying on.

Kabuto stood above Sasuke and stared down at the young male before giving a sigh before looking up to glance at a small room with glass separating him from it. Orochimaru stood to observe the surgery and he gave a nod which Kabuto returned without hesitation. He grabbed the scalpel and prepared to make the cut on the right side of Sasuke's head.

* * *

"Shikamaru its been three months since Itachi found the ID-" Kakashi said but was cut off when Shikamaru spoke up.

"I know that, but I can't seem to find anything on this guy."

"Have you checked confidential files?"

"It would help if I knew what this guy was actually a part of."

"I was told code 4015."

"Human Experiment Warning." Shikamaru stated. "But I've already searched human experimentation crime files."

"Whoever this guy is...he's done something to hide himself." Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi, if this guy has done human experimentation on people..." Shikamaru trailed off before continuing to speak. "What about Sasuke?"

"I don't know Shikamaru, I really don't."

Kakashi sighed sat down on a chair next to Shikamaru. "Have you tried searching buildings with the description Naruto gave you that he received from the girl?"

"Yeah, but I found several places, Neji and Gaara are investigating one at a time."

Silence fell between them as Shikamaru continued typing on the computer, trying to find anything that would tell him who this Orochimaru really was. He began to feel nervous, Sasuke had saved him once before and now he was feeling he let Sasuke down by not returning the favor. Even if Sasuke would only tell him its not his fault, he still believed it was.

Kakashi pulled out his cell phone and called Naruto to see how him and Sakura were doing, but he sighed when Naruto didn't answer. He was more than likely too focused on what they were doing that he didn't really notice his phone ringing.

_Come on you guys, find something.

* * *

_Another month passed with the ANBU team coming up with nothing, Sakura was getting aggravated and she was ready to give up. But a part of her pressed on, she had to find Sasuke and there was no way, anyone would get in her way with the way she was feeling right now. If anyone tried to mess with her than they were going to find themselves in a hospital.

Naruto had made the mistake of trying to tell her what to do and she punched him in the face. He had learned his lesson and he hoped no one else made the same mistake he did, and if they did, well they were a poor soul who better have a good doctor. He didn't get hit that bad so he didn't have to worry about seeing a doctor but her punch still hurt.

The two arrived back at Sakura's place and Sakura just collapsed onto the couch with frustration. Naruto sat on a chair across from the couch and remained silent for a few minutes. He wanted to say something but would she get mad at him and try to punch him again. He though it over and was about to say something but Sakura beat him to it.

"Naruto." Her tone was sad as she looked at him. "Do you think we'll ever find him?"

Naruto was surprised when she started crying, his heart clenched at the thought of her being in so much pain. She had built a wall around herself these last few months to be strong and now it was finally breaking down to reveal how hard she was really taking Sasuke's disappearance. Naruto didn't have to think twice when he went over to her and embraced her in a hug. Sakura was like his sister just like Sasuke was like his brother, and it pained him to know he couldn't really do anything or either of them.

* * *

Two guards ran at the man in the room as the man shot forward and knocked them both down. He spun around when another guard came at him from behind and brought his fist into an uppercut to hit the man in the chin causing him to fly backwards to hit the ground.

Orochimaru watched as his best fighter trained thanks to the several guards that volunteered since they wanted to take on the man. He had beaten them down several times and wasted no effort to make them submit when he had them pinned down. The fighter had already had training in martial arts, this was just a way to sharpen his skills to make himself better.

With a smirk, Orochimaru turned to Madara who was standing by his side. Madara shook his head with an amused look on his face before turning back to the man who had taken down the guards.

"It looks like it was a success."

"I told you, and now we can do a lot more."

Orochimaru walked forward with Madara right behind him so they were only a foot away from their fighter. He turned to the two older males and stood at attention with his hands resting behind his back. His clothes consisted of all black material which ranged from black jeans, a black shirt and black trench coat.

On his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves to prevent him from dropping a weapon if he had used one against an enemy. Around his waist was a black belt with a gun holster with several pouches filled with different weapons such as grenades, a few tranquilizer darts that were adaptable to use in his gun and a few other weapons of choice that was chosen by Orochimaru and Madara.

One weapon that was strapped to his back was a sword that he had trained with under tough and impossible conditions. But he had managed to get through them and that was why he was their best fighter, despite only have been here for a few months unlike a lot the other personnel he has met here during this last month while training.

"Well Sasuke are you ready to have some guests."

Sasuke merely nodded his head for confirmation without any hesitation. his yes held a darkness to them, one that showed the dangerous man he was and always has been. There were few people who would want to take him on in a fight and that's exactly what Orochimaru and Madara had wanted from the beginning.

To have a perfect soldier.

The experiment was a success, Sasuke had no memory of his past life, he only knew his name and what he was meant to do. He was trained to be cold-blooded in a fight, as far as Orochimaru and Madara were concerned, Sasuke no longer had a heart to feel with and it made them wonder how the ANBU team would react to finding Sasuke the way he is.

He was trained to feel no emotions, to fight when it seemed hopeless and never give into any demands made by anyone other than Orochimaru and Madara. The chip that had been embedded into his head would assure that his memories wouldn't return or let him remember who the others were when they arrived.

The ANBU team had no idea what was going to occur and what would happen to them once Sasuke took them down. What would they even say when they saw Sasuke fighting against them, would they believe him to be a traitor? Or would they figure out what was really going on?

"Madara I think its time to call the ANBU group don't you think?"

"I think you are right."

ANBU was indeed in for a surprise and it wasn't one anyone would ever want in years. There was no more that could be said as Orochimaru and Madara went to make a phone call.

_Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over_

**A/N Well here's another chapter of The Asylum, hopefully its not too bad. Please read and review.**


	5. Betrayal?

**Betrayal?**

_Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven_

Kakashi sprinted to the computer room where Shikamaru had called him only ten minutes before. There had been a new development in Sasuke's disappearance and from what Shikamaru said they knew where Sasuke was. He burst through the doors and found all of his teammates and Sakura with Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

"Shikamaru, what's going on?"

"You have to listen to this phone call, I recorded it but these guys mean business."

Shikamaru pressed a few buttons and the phone call played over the computer monitor.

_Well ANBU I suppose you have figured out where Sasuke is right, oh wait, you would have rescued him by now if that were the case. Well, if you want to see him again come to the coordinates I send to your email. If you don't believe me, just open up the pictures attached to the email I send along with the coordinates, that should get you moving into action._

Shikamaru clicked on the attached file, and when he brought it up on the large screen, it made everyone's stomach churn. It was Sasuke hanging from the ceiling by chains, and they even saw the blood that covered him. Shikamaru opened the other and it was one of Sasuke's back, it showed the whips indentations on his flesh.

"Oh god!" Sakura covered her mouth to hide the gasp as tears formed in her eyes.

She forced herself to turn away as Naruto stood with wide eyes. He swallowed slowly as his breath left him in an instant. Never in his life would he have thought that Sasuke would be in a position like that.

"You have the coordinates?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru when he forced himself to look away from the screen.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said as he nodded, "Its at an old psychiatric asylum, completely abandoned."

"Let's move, we leave in one hour." Kakashi stated as they all nodded and ran from the room to prepare themselves for the mission.

Sakura walked over to Kakashi as the older man looked at her. Her eyes burned with an unanswered question and there was no way she was taking no for an answer.

He nodded. "I'll let you go, but you'll do as I say and not run to do something without my say so."

Sakura nodded with understanding and ran off, she then briefly wondered if the other girls were going as well or if they were going to stay behind to watch the headquarters.

_Sasuke, I hope you're okay.  
_

* * *

"Kakashi, we have the place surrounded." Neji stated as he stood next to his commanding officer.

"Alright, let's head in."

Neji nodded and signaled for the rest of the team to go ahead in. They burst through the gates and charged towards the entrance of the building. Once they arrived inside, they were surprised to see a couple people standing there as if nothing was wrong.

"Well I see you don't have manners, have you ever heard of knocking?" Orochimaru chuckled as he stepped forward with Kabuto right behind him.

"Shut up, where's Sasuke?"

"We're not done with introductions, why are you in such a rush Kakashi?"

"How do you-"

"I have my ways, just like I know of Naruto, Neji and of course Sakura." Orochimaru looked at her with a grin. "Sasuke could sure use your company."

"Just cut the shit and tell us where he is." Sakura shouted with a frown on her face.

"You want to see him again? Cause I can guarantee he isn't the same Sasuke you know."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"See for yourself." Orochimaru snapped his fingers as another person entered the room, his attire all at the color of black.

A sword was attached to his back, he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black jeans while a pair of fingerless black gloves covered his hands and a pair of black glasses shielded his eyes. His footwear were just a pair of black combat boots without his pants tucked into them. Sakura's heart stopped when she realized who it was, Naruto, Kakashi and the others stood with surprise to see Sasuke standing before them.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru addressed him. "Go ahead and kill them now, we have much to do."

Sasuke merely nodded and charged towards them as they dodged out of the way to go in separate directions. Naruto was the first one Sasuke went after which took the blond by surprise causing him to have to slide to the ground to avoid being hit. But Sasuke didn't stop as he kicked Naruto when he tried to stand to his feet. Flying back to the ground Naruto groaned with pain before sitting up to wipe the blood from his lip.

"Sasuke what the hell?!" Naruto growled with anger and stood back to his feet.

Sasuke was unaffected by his outburst as he remained standing with no emotion evident on his face. Sakura knelt on the ground by Kakashi as she watched her boyfriend bring back his fist to hit Naruto again.

"Sasuke!" She shouted before standing to her feet.

Turning towards her gave Naruto the opportunity to make a move to go at Sasuke when he had his back turned but Sasuke knelt down which caused Naruto to flip over him to the ground again. Lying on his back, Naruto attempted to get up but stopped suddenly when a blade was pointed towards him. His eyes widened when it was brought back and shot forward until it met his flesh to slice through his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke only stared down at him as the blond before him bled.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Sakura shouted and was about to go after him when Kakashi spoke up.

"Sasuke! What is wrong with you?!"

Sasuke glanced at him as he pulled the sword from Naruto's shoulder giving back his freedom to move. Naruto jumped up and punched Sasuke in the face, cracking the glasses over his eyes. Thinking he had delivered a successful hit Naruto pulled his fist away only to have Sasuke turn back to him as the glasses fell from his face. His eyes expressed anger before he hit Naruto with his forearm.

Sakura had tears come to her eyes before she ran at him. "Sasuke! Stop it!" She wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his chest.

His mind flashed to a memory for one brief second before a searing pain shot through his head. He clenched his teeth and pushed her away, she was taken aback by his action but her shock was overcome by fear when he pointed his sword at her. Her breath caught in her throat until the weapon was knocked from his hands, he turned to see Naruto standing there with an angry expression on his face.

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered his team and they all went at Sasuke hoping to outnumber him.

Taking an inhale of breath, the raven-haired male closed his eyes before reopening them to strike his former teammates, taking them down, one by one. He ended up pulling a knife, he had concealed, from his boot and slashed it at each of them when they attempted to attack him. When Naruto and Kakashi ran at him from both sides, Sasuke jumped and scissor kicked them which sent both of them to the ground. Neji took this chance to take on Sasuke in hand to hand combat, when he thought he would make a direct hit, Sasuke caught his hand and performed a backfist to his face as the male Hyuuga cried out in pain before falling to the ground holding his hand to his lip.

Lee engaged Sasuke in battle next and managed to hit Sasuke a few times, Sasuke was good at martial arts but so was Lee, they trained together so Lee knew most of his moves. There was one move Sasuke had learned before, but he had never used it because of the severity of the damage that could be done by it. But Orochimaru had made sure Sasuke practiced it.

Sasuke moved with exceptional speed as Lee's eyes widened when Sasuke brought his leg up and forcefully brought down his limb to execute an axe kick directly to Lee's collar bone. There was a sickening crack before Lee's legs buckled beneath him as the bone broke beneath the force of the impact of his kick. Lee screamed in agony and lay on the floor shaking uncontrollably from the pain, Neji got to his feet and made his way over to aid him.

"We can't fight him like this," Kakashi stated. "Sakura go help Lee."

He turned back to Sasuke who was staring at him with an emotionless stare, he didn't even care he was causing his teammates pain.

_Sasuke why are you doing this to us? _Kakashi pulled a radio and called in back up from more allies that were waiting for orders to intervene._  
_

Sakura was grabbed from behind as she tried to scream only to have her mouth covered by the male's hand. "Shut up and you won't get hurt."

There were suddenly sounds of helicopters outside and Orochimaru glanced at Kakashi before turning his attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke we have to go, now!"

Sasuke reached into a pouch that was strapped to his leg and pulled out several grenades and smoke bombs. He pulled the pins from them and tossed them towards the ANBU team which they dodged to the ground to avoid. Sasuke stared at them as he disappeared in the smoke.

The ANBU team shielded their heads and their eyes before the debris cleared. Kakashi was the first to stand as he stared around the room only to see that they were really gone.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"Kakashi." Neji called him. "Sakura's gone."

"What?!"

* * *

"Let me go." Sakura yelled at the male who had a hold of her arm.

"I told you to shut up." The man struck her across the face as he threw her into a room.

He walked up to her as she attempted to get away from him but he just grabbed her and held her still before he straddled her hips. She cried out as he hit her across her face again and pinned her hands above her head with one of his own before he reached for her shirt and tore it off of her leaving her in her black bra. Tears started to fall down her face as she cried out again for help, but no one came.

"Don't, please stop!" She whimpered loudly.

"I'm going to have fun with you," He whispered in her ear before he flicked it with his tongue.

"No!" She yelled out and tried to kick him off but to no avail.

He ignored her attempts to escape as he reached his hand out to tug at the strap of her bra before pulling it off exposing her breasts to him. His eyes traveled over her torso as he smirked darkly and leaned down to run his tongue over her nipple.

"Stop!" She yelled again as a shadow loomed over them.

"Make one more move, and I'll kill you." A voice stated and the man turned to the source.

"Back off, this little whore is mine."

A knife was pressed into the side of his neck as sweat trickled down his face. He turned to the man and glared at him before shrugging the knife away and got up to leave the room. "Fine take the slut."

Sakura sat up shakily and turned away with her arms covering her chest as her tears continued to fall down her face. She was surprised when a coat was placed over her shoulders and she turned her head slightly to see Sasuke. Her eyes widened when she saw the gentleness in his eyes compared to what she saw of him earlier.

"Come on, I'll get you a new shirt." He reached to the floor and picked up her bra before he handed it to her which she took wordlessly.

She stood up clutching the coat closed and followed him out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"My room, I have some shirts you can choose from."

_Why doesn't he say anything about earlier?  
_

They arrived to his room and he walked in with her right behind him. She looked down the hallway and noticed this place was a lot cleaner than where they were before. He reached into a case and pulled out a few shirts and handed them to her.

"Pick one you want." He said and turned away so she could put her bra and the shirt on.

"Why did you help me, but you attacked me and my friends earlier?" She asked as she slipped the shirt over her head and pulled it down over her stomach.

"I don't stand for people that rape women."

She remained quiet for a few seconds as he looked at her when she said she was done.

"Sasuke, why did you betray us?" Her eyes looking at him intently.

He was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?!" She yelled as her eyes formed a glare. "You turned your back on ANBU, your friends, family and...me."

"I really don't know what you mean." He stood to leave the room but she reached out and grabbed his arm which forced him to turn around.

She was about to yell at him, but when she looked into his eyes, she could see the truth behind them. Sakura placed her hands against his cheeks and to her surprise he didn't push her away.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"Frankly, I can't remember anything about my past except my own name."

"Sasuke." Her voice cracked. "I'm your girlfriend. Sakura, remember?!"

"You expect me to believe that? You're lying." He stated as his eyes formed a glare.

"No. I'm telling you the truth." She urged him to believe her. "These men that you're working for...they took you as a hostage, they gave you the scars you have on your back, they are the ones that hurt you."

"Why should I believe you? For all I know you're the one that's lying and you're the one that wants to kill me." He forced her hands away from his face. "The only reason you're saying these things is to make me drop my guard and trust you."

"Sasuke, please." She thought for a second as he turned to walk away again, her heart raced before her eyes widened. "If I was lying, how would I have this?"

Sasuke looked at her to see her holding a locket that was around her neck. The charm was in her hand as she raised it to let him see. She opened it and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was him and her together, she was kissing him on the cheek and his face was one of surprise.

He grabbed it but didn't pull it since it was still around her neck. His eyes widened further as an image flashed through his mind but as quickly as it came, it was gone. A wave of pain shot through his head again as he fell to his knees clutching the sides of his skull before it finally passed.

His breathing was heavy as he clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Sakura knelt down to him and placed a hand on his back her eyes full of worry.

"You..." He muttered.

Sakura looked a little taken aback but what he said next made her tensed nerves relax slightly.

"...I do know you..."

"Yes you do." Sakura cried out and hugged him.

He was shocked and when he didn't return the hug, Sakura released her hold and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I know you, but I can't remember from where or even..." He muttered to himself as he trailed off.

"We'll figure that out later, let's just get out of here."

"I can't leave."

"Why?"

"They have cameras all over this place, they'll know. And besides, just because I say I know you doesn't mean your story is true."

"But Sasuke..."

"Stop...I have to go..." He left the room leaving her by herself as tears formed in her eyes.

_

* * *

_Sasuke walked down the hall as his mind wondered back to Sakura.

_I know her but from where? Is she telling the truth?  
_

He sighed before heading to the computer room, he wanted to do some research on ANBU, something wasn't sitting right with him. Once inside he sat down in front of a laptop and hacked his way through files, he set up firewalls and made sure no one could see what he was doing. This was something he couldn't afford to get caught doing, if he did get caught there would be hell to pay.

As he went through each site he hacked his way into ANBU's computer system and what he found surprised him. There was a file on him and it didn't say he was their enemy, but he was instead their ally.

"What the hell?" He muttered under his breath as he looked over the information. "I was a part of ANBU?"

The pain he felt in his head before returned and he hissed from the throbbing that he felt. After exiting out of all of his research he left the room and headed into the bathroom down the hall. After he shut the door he turned his head to the side to examine why it hurt every time he thought about this girl or even ANBU, it happened earlier today when that girl hugged him at the Asylum. When he moved some of his hair out of the way he could see a faint scar present and he realized he didn't remember getting it.

_So where did it come from?_

_Something is up, Sakura...is she telling the truth...?  


* * *

_

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he hit the wall with the side of his fist. "How could we let her get taken?"

"Naruto it wasn't something we could control." Kakashi sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes it was, I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Naruto its not your fault."

"Kakashi, what do we do?" Naruto asked as his eyes became half-lidded.

"I don't know, we don't have clues to their whereabouts."

"Fuck. First Sasuke gets taken, he betrays us and now Sakura is gone too...what the hell man?!!" Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists as his nails dug into his palms.

"Calm down Naruto, we'll figure this out." Kakashi tried to reassure him.

"And if we don't?"

Kakashi had nothing to say as Naruto shook his head and left the office of his commander. The silver-haired male only sighed with frustration and turned to look at Shikamaru who was sitting at his usual spot typing away on his laptop.

"Anything?"

"No, we're back where we started, but now its not only Sasuke we need to worry about," Shikamaru said as he turned in his chair to face him.

"Can things get any worse?"

At the moment, Tenten came through the door. "Kakashi, Lee is going to be in the hospital for awhile, his collar bone is broken more severely than we thought."

"Well that answers my question," Kakashi muttered to himself before addressing Tenten. "Thank you Tenten."

She nodded and left as Kakashi turned to look at Shikamaru. "Well sitting around isn't going to get us anywhere, lets begin searching again."

Shikamaru nodded and went at the search, he would use every little piece of information he had, they couldn't hide forever.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the area of their new hideout, he looked up when he spotted Kabuto and Orochimaru walking towards him. When Orochimaru spotted him he had a grin come to his lips before they stopped a few feet from each other.

"Sasuke, I heard you prevented Zaku from raping a girl he took from the ANBU team."

"Yeah what of it?"

"Is there something about her that...you recognize or something?" Orochimaru raised a brow at him.

Sasuke thought it was a little suspicious that he would ask that, but he couldn't let Orochimaru know he was right so he opted to lie. "No, just thought I would have her to myself, if you know what I mean." Sasuke faked a smirk as Orochimaru and Kabuto laughed.

"I see, well I'll be in there in a few minutes to check on this girl, I'd like to ask her some questions, and if you have shaken her up a bit by raping her yourself, than she should talk."

Sasuke inwardly cringed as he said that, he would never rape a woman in his life, if he did he would kill himself. As the two men walked away Sasuke headed back to his room rather quickly and when he got inside he looked to see Sakura sitting on the floor.

She looked up at him, and he saw that her eyes were red. He shut the door and went to kneel down to her. "We've got a problem."

"What?"

"My boss is coming in here to ask you some questions because he thinks I raped you myself and he sees that as an opportunity to get some answers out of you."

"And you said you did?!"

"I'll explain later, but we need to..."

"Make it look like you did rape me." She finished for him.

"Yeah..."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well you were already crying so that should add to the illusion, and tear your clothes a little," Sasuke said.

"But this is your shirt." Sakura pointed to the material around her torso. "Won't that give something away?"

Sasuke bit his lip and her eyes widened when she realized the only alternative. "No, I'm not removing my clothes."

"Look, you can use the sheets and blankets from my bed to cover yourself up." Sasuke said. "If you don't, they'll know I lied and-"

"You're trying to protect yourself." She cut him off.

"No, look I know how these guys work, if they find out I didn't do it, they will take you and rape you themselves."

Her eyes widened as she bit her lip.

"Will you make sure they won't touch me?"

He nodded and she stood up with his help before they walked over to his bed. She shook with fear as she looked into his eyes. "I won't let them touch you." He promised her as she gave a nod.

Turning his back, Sakura began to remove her clothes, starting with her shoes then her shirt and and pants before lastly taking off her under garments. She crawled under the covers and clutched the sheet to her chest.

"O-okay." She stuttered as Sasuke turned to face her, the sight of her bare shoulders made him blush slightly.

He shook his head and moved to scatter her clothes and turned to her again. "Huddle yourself on the bed, and when they come in, just start shaking and crying."

She nodded as he went to sit against the wall near the bed after grabbing his sword and a rag with some polish. He pretended to clean his sword as a knock sounded on the door. Sakura did what she was told and laid down and began to shake as the door opened to reveal Orochimaru.

He gazed over at the female on the bed as a sinister smile played on his lips. "Well I see you weren't lying, not that I thought you were though."

After he cast a glance at Sasuke he sauntered over to Sakura's side. "Well, I have some questions for you, and you do best to answer them unless you want Sasuke to do to you what he did before."

Sakura only let out a few cries and huddled herself against the mattress as she started to shake. Orochimaru made a move to grab the sheets but Sasuke grabbed his attention before he could.

"I could ask her the questions for you, you have to admit I am intimidating, I'm sure I can get her to talk with more ways than one," He gave another fake smirk as Orochimaru's lip curled into a grin.

"Very well Sasuke, here is a list of questions, get detailed notes, I need as much information as I can get." Orochimaru handed him a slip of paper to him.

Sasuke nodded and took the paper from him as he set his sword aside.

"Get that to me as quickly as possible."

Once Orochimaru left Sakura waited a few seconds before sitting up in the bed clutching the sheet to her chest like she had before. She turned to Sasuke who was staring at her and she immediately turned red.

"Uh, can I get my clothes?" Sakura asked the blush darkening.

Sasuke shook his head lightly since he was staring and got up to grab her clothes and handed them to her. He turned his back to her again as she got dressed rather quickly, once she was finished she called his attention and he turned to look at her.

"I need to ask some questions, and its not what my boss has in mind, its about you and me," Sasuke said, "I did some research but its up to you to fill in the pieces and whether or not I believe you."

Sakura sighed and sat down on his bed as he sat down next to her.

"Okay, ask away."

* * *

Orochimaru walked into his office and sat down on his chair as Kabuto stepped into the room. He had his elbows resting on his desk with his hands interlocked near his mouth as his eyes expressed some inner thoughts.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Kabuto asked him as he came to stand in front of the desk.

"That girl was Sasuke's girlfriend back in ANBU, I'm starting to wonder if she is getting to him, what if he starts to question me?" Orochimaru glared angrily. "I won't have that bitch ruining what I worked so hard to create."

"I don't think we'll have a problem, that chip in his head will prevent him from remembering who she or any of the others are." Kabuto assured him, but Orochimaru wasn't one to be fooled, especially by a piece of technology that failed many times before.

"Sasuke isn't stupid Kabuto, he won't need to remember them to betray us, if Sakura convinces him that he is part of ANBU he won't hesitate to come after us," Orochimaru paused before continuing, "We don't need him on their side, after all the training he's gone through he could take us down very easily, not to mention he knows more about us than we do about ANBU."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him," Kabuto told him as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger, "And besides, we still have Madara."

"Madara doesn't know anything current on ANBU, all we have is outdated information, who knows if they've changed their tactics since he was there." Orochimaru stated. "But I'm afraid its too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, when I went into his room, he wasn't the same Sasuke that we had him trained to be."

"Well then, I think its time to remind him who he works for." Madara said as he came into the room with a smirk on his face.

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in  
I will not bow, I will not break_

**A/N This wasn't too bad was it? I hope not, anyway, please read and review. ^_^**


	6. Rebellion

**Rebellion**

_I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade_

Three days passed since Sasuke hacked the files on ANBU and now a hundred questions and thoughts ran through his head. He was taking a walk to try and sort through these thoughts but that came to solution, he was still plagued by them._  
_

_What should I believe?_

_Is she telling me the the truth?_

_Then again, what I found from hacking into the files makes me believe her more._

_Orochimaru is up to something, did he do something to me?_

_Why can't I remember Sakura or anything about ANBU?_

"She has to be telling the truth," Sasuke murmured to himself, "Everything she said to me, it all makes sense."

Sasuke walked down the hallway but stopped in his tracks when somebody called his name. He turned around and saw that it was Kabuto, he inwardly growled since he wasn't in the mood to deal with this guy right now. He sighed and shook his head before deciding to address the man he had started to hate.

"What is it?"

"Orochimaru wants to see you in the training room." Kabuto explained.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Sasuke stated and headed back to his room.

He opened the door and walked inside to see Sakura sitting on his bed with her knees brought up to her chest. She seemed to be in deep thought and her face was contorted with what appeared to be worry and possibly even confusion. As he walked closer to her she looked up to him before getting off the bed to stand in front of him. She knew something was up, just by looking at his face, it was a trait that never changed, even if he didn't know himself or even her.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke." She reached up to place a hand on his cheek. "I know something is up."

He sighed and stepped away as her hand dropped to her side.

"I have to go see Orochimaru."

"What for?"

"That I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh again.

In truth he didn't want to go see Orochimaru, there was no telling what that sadistic bastard had in mind. Sasuke began to pace the room before he realized he had no choice but to go see him. If he didn't, it could blow everything that they were trying to hide. But then again...

_What if he found out?_

His eyes widened upon this realization. "I have to go." He made a move to leave.

"Wait." Sakura rushed over to him and grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"What if they come in here?" Her lip quivered. "What do I do? I can't handle being alone with anyone here except you."

"Let's just hope they won't." He placed a hand against her cheek and left after grabbing his sword.

She gave a shaky exhale of breath as she left in silence alone. It was all quiet for about three minutes until there was suddenly the sound of someone outside. She thought it may have been Sasuke again, but when the door opened she screamed. She was grabbed and shoved against the wall before her hands were tied together with thick black rope. She tried to resist against the man who had a hold of her but he was stronger than she was.

"Let me go!"

"I have my orders you little bitch." He shoved her towards the door. "You're going to see Sasuke for who he really is." The man whispered into her ear.

"What?" Then she was pushed out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the training room to see Orochimaru standing in the center area waiting for him. He walked over and to him Orochimaru seemed a little suspicious and it Sasuke was already on alert to anything he might try to pull. He came to a stop when he was a few feet away from the man before him.

"What did you want to see me about?" Sasuke questioned.

"I need you to kill someone."

"Who?" Sasuke asked suspiciously and Orochimaru smirked.

"Bring her in Madara." Sasuke turned to the door when it opened.

Madara walked in with a little girl about six years of age in tow, he threw her to the ground at Sasuke's feet and he just stepped back slightly when she hit the floor. She looked up with a tear-stained face and Sasuke stared at her with his eyes slightly wide. She got to her hands and knees and stared up at him as she shook with fear. He felt his heart race and an unfamiliar image appeared in his head.

_"Hey, it's alright, I'm going to help you get out of here." Sasuke tried to coax her out of the corner that she huddled herself into._

_"Liar, you're part of the bad people." She cried out softly._

_"No I'm not, they captured me too." Sasuke explained to the girl, she glanced up to him before nervously standing to her feet and running over to him. "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."_

"Please don't hurt me!" The girl Madara brought in screamed. "Please, I just want to go home! I don't want to die."

_"Please, I don't want to die. The bad people do all of these things to other people, I think some of them already died." She clutched his torso with a tight embrace._

_"I'm not going to let you die." Sasuke lifted the girl into his arms._

Sasuke felt his heart rate increase. _What is this?  
_

"What are you waiting for?" Madara said as he walked over to stand behind Sasuke and leaned into his ear. "Kill her." He made Sasuke raise his hand which held the sword. "Do it."

He could feel his breath become short.

_I can't do it.  


* * *

_

Sakura was shoved into a room that had a window where anyone could watch what was happening in the training area. She glanced through the window and saw Sasuke raising the sword over the young girl. She ran over to the window and banged her hand against the glass.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, trying desperately to catch his attention.

"You're wasting your breath, these are sound proof walls."

Her eyes reflected the fear she felt, she couldn't bring herself to look away from the sight as she prayed for Sasuke to let the girl live. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as tears blurred her vision. Her lip quivered before the tears escaped her eyes and she placed her hands against the glass.

"Don't do it." She muttered under her breath. "Please don't do it!" She cried out.

_It's no use, he can't hear me._

* * *

Sasuke struggled with his thoughts.

_These images, are they memories? They seem so real..._

His eyes gazed over the girl. _Whoever this girl is, she's triggering something in my past...something that was long since...forgotten..._

A thousand questions ran though his mind at that instant and he knew he had to stop this._  
_

_If I don't do it, they'll know I'm not who they trained me to be..._

_...But if I do, I'll be taking a little girl's life.  
_

_Fuck it...this has to stop._

Sasuke glared as he gritted his teeth.

"What are you waiting for Sasuke?" Orochimaru yelled.

"He's hesitating." Madara said. "I think that will result in a punishment."

Orochimaru nodded and Madara struck Sasuke on his neck causing the male to fall to the floor on his knees. Madara kicked the sword away from him as Orochimaru stepped over to him as he motioned for one of the their men to take the girl out of the room. Madara picked Sasuke up and held the young male's arms behind his back as he led him out of the training room. Sasuke struggled against his hold but Madara didn't lose his grip.

Sasuke was thrown against the wall as Sakura was pushed out of the room she was in. She tried to run over to Sasuke but the guy grabbed her and held her back from helping him. Madara struck Sasuke across the face with his fist before he was grabbed around his neck.

"You will be given a very brutal punishment for what you failed to do as you were ordered."

Sasuke could only glare at the man before him as blood leaked from his now busted lip. He moved his head to gaze at Sakura and he could tell that she was worried about him, he tried to say something to her but he was silenced when pressure was put on his neck. He gritted his teeth and looked back at Madara as the man chuckled before letting him go and leading him down the hallway as Sakura was forced to follow.

They were led into another room that was bare except for the three men that were standing in the center with their hands behind their backs as they stood at attention. Madara forcefully shoved Sasuke to the floor at their feet as he got up to kneel and glared at the men before him.

"I want you three to teach him what happens when he defies direct orders." He turned to Sakura and the man who had a hold of her. "Take her back to Sasuke's room, I don't want to hear her fucking cries for him."

"Yes sir."

Sakura cringed at the grip the guy had on her arm as he pulled her from the room and before she knew it, she was brought back to Sasuke's room. She was thrown to the floor as the door behind her was slammed shut. Sakura cringed when she realized she scraped her knee, there was a hold in her pants as the new wound burned red.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath.

Her mind immediately went to Sasuke, she didn't know what to do, hell she didn't know what they were doing to him. Without knowing what else she could do, she began to pace the room and hoped that whatever they were doing to him, wasn't as bad as she imagined it was.

_Come on Sasuke, don't let them break you.

* * *

_

It was another twenty minutes before Sakura heard noises from outside the room she was in. She stood to her feet and leaned against the wall, preparing herself for anything, but what she wasn't prepared for was having the door burst open and a body being tossed inside like a piece of meat. It took her a few seconds before she realized that, that body was Sasuke. Her eyes watered up as she saw the blood that covered him and she ran to his side as the door slammed shut leaving her alone with the injured male.

"Sasuke." She called him as she shook his shoulder.

He didn't move and that sent her heart racing so she moved him onto his back and looked over him as his face was contorted with pain. She placed her hand on his forehead as she leaned down to him to listen to his heart beat and she was surprised that it was racing as fast as it was.

"Sasuke." She called again.

Finally moving slightly, he groaned with pain and opened his eyes. Sakura smiled with relief and grabbed his hand as he flinched from the contact. She looked over his wounds and noted that there was a cut on his head, a few bruises on his face as well as his arms. A few cuts littered his arms and she let out a shaky breath before helping him sit up and moved him over to lean against the wall.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"We need to get out of here." He managed to say despite the pain he was in.

"How?"

"I don't know, we need to find a way to contact your friends at ANBU."

"You mean our friends." She corrected him.

"Whatever." He muttered as he cringed. "But they are the only ones that can help us at this point."

"Why?"

"We can't get out of here alone." He stated. "This hideout that we're in, is surrounded with steel gates and security cameras everywhere and I don't know how to shut them down."

"Shit." She cursed. "How do we even contact ANBU?"

"We have to get to the computer room." Sasuke moved to stand but hissed and clutched his side.

"How badly did they beat you?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Pretty bad apparently." He muttered as he took in a deep breath and pushed himself off the wall.

"Where are you going?" Pausing by the door he looked to the floor. "To get the little girl who I was supposed to kill, I can't leave her here."

It didn't take her long until she knew something was wrong.

"Sasuke, there's something that you're not telling me." She walked over to him.

"You're right."

"Well what is it?"

"When I was holding that sword above that girl, I saw something, an image of another young child who yelled out the same thing she did."

"Was it a memory?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know." He lifted his arm to touch the side of his head as he recalled the scar he had seen before. "Every time I think too deeply about who I am, ANBU or even you...I get this sharp pain in my head."

"I remember that happening when I was first brought here."

"Yeah." He glanced at her before walking over to stand in front of her. "I think this..." He grabbed her hand and placed it against his head before moving her fingers to graze the scar. "...Has something to do with it."

"What the hell?" She moved his head to the side so she could see the scar better in the light. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know, I have no memory of it."

She bit her lip before she reached her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. He was surprised by her action and he wasn't sure how to react to what she did. Sakura felt a little disappointed that he didn't hug her back, but after everything that he has been through she really couldn't blame him. He couldn't remember who he was, thanks to whatever Orochimaru and Madara did to him and she was inwardly blaming herself for not protecting him.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Why are you sorry?" Her eyes widened when she heard his voice crack. "None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is."

He pulled away from her embrace and stared her in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, I should have protected you from all of this, I should have made Kakashi send a partner with you on that mission." She sighed. "This scar is the only clue we have." She placed her hand on his head to touch the scar again.

Sasuke flinched as more images flashed into his head.

_Before Sasuke could react he was hit from behind on his neck and fell to his hands and knees. He gritted his teeth as pain tore through him from the blow that was made on him and from his wounds that burned from before. He glanced up to the two he wanted to kill with his own two hands. The ones who put him in this condition._

_"Sasuke, have you ever heard of 'The Perfect Soldier'? Orochimaru asked. "No? You'll find out soon enough."_

"Aghh." Sasuke yelled and backed away from her as he fell to his knees while clutching his head.

"Sasuke what is it?" Sakura asked worriedly.

After the pain turned to a small throbbing in his head, he gave out a sigh of relief as he stared at the ground.

"The Perfect Soldier." He whispered to himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"I remember Orochimaru saying that to me, he asked me if I knew what it was."

"Did you remember something else?" Sakura questioned.

"It was triggered when you touched my scar."

_What the hell is happening?_ Sakura cursed in her head as she stared at Sasuke who seemed to be in deep thinking.

"I need to hack their files."

"But after you disobeyed them, they aren't exactly going to let you walk right in."

"We'll have to sneak in, and while I'm hacking around, you need to get in contact with ANBU."

"Okay, how do you suppose we pull this off?"

"In the middle of the night?" He stated unsure.

"You have no plan do you?"

"Well...no. I'll just go by instinct and make it up as we go, that's all I can do at this point."

"Midnight?"

Sasuke looked at her. "What?"

"We do this at midnight."

"Oh right."

Sakura noted that he seemed distracted so she reached out to grab his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is wrong, I don't know who the fuck I am, I've been working with people who probably did something to me to erase my memories and worse than that...I attacked the ones that were probably trying to save me, and I know one of them is the hospital because of that fucking wound I inflicted to his collar bone!" He yelled out in one breath which surprised Sakura. "I..." He started but trailed off.

"Sasuke, its not your fault."

"You can't say that, every thing I've done since I finished training with Orochimaru, I did without hesitation." He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. "Something told me to stop, but I did it anyway, I've killed several people because Madara told me to." He brought his legs up so he could wrap his arms around them. "I can still hear them pleading for me to spare their lives."

"Sasuke." She knelt down to his side.

"I hate myself." He stated simply.

"We'll figure this out."

"I hope, because I know one thing, the next life I take...will be mine."

* * *

"Naruto please eat something." Hinata pleaded as she set a plate of his favorite food in front of him.

"I don't want anything to eat!"

Naruto growled as he flipped his dinner plate over and it fell to the floor, the glass breaking and the food strewn into several different places. Hinata stood in fear of her boyfriend as tears nearly came to her eyes. She swallowed nervously and knelt down to the ground to pick up the broken glass, it didn't take her long before she dropped the glass back to the floor and stood up to run out of the kitchen.

"Hinata." He grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop.

She let out a shaky breath and turned to him with tears in her eyes as they slid down her cheeks. Naruto could feel his own eyes stinging with unshed tears and pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He choked out as his tears finally fell. "I'm so sorry Hinata, I shouldn't have yelled like that, especially at you."

She remained silent as he hugged her even tighter. "I'm frustrated, two of my best friends are gone, and I can't even do anything for either of them."

"I know Naruto." She finally said and pulled away to look at him.

"Can you forgive me?" His eyes pleaded.

"Yeah...I can." She reached up to place her hands on his cheeks as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Naruto suggested and grabbed her hand.

* * *

"We have about two hours before we move out." Sasuke stated.

"Okay, so run this by me again."

"We will first head into the weapons room and arm ourselves with anything we can carry, next we'll go get the girl from whatever cell she is."

"How do we find the cell?"

"Its down in the basement, all of the cells are." Sasuke told her. "Then we head into the computer room where I'll hack the files and you'll call ANBU."

"Alright." She walked over to stand in front of him and she could still see the doubt and worry laced within his eyes.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"I wish I could believe that."

Sakura had no idea what to say to those words, but as she gazed into his dark orbs, she could feel her heart race as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Sasuke noticed this and raised a brow at her, which made her turned even redder. "What?"

"After everything that's happened, you still send my heart racing."

Without thinking of what would happen, she pulled him down and crashed her lips to his. Sasuke's eyes widened as the pain he felt earlier returned to his head but so did another memory, or at least that's what he hoped it was and not his hormones sending perverted thoughts to his head.

_"I love you."_

_He leaned down and kissed her forcefully on the lips as he thrust into her. She squirmed under him before breaking from his lips to throw her head back on the pillow as her hands trailed up his back until she reached his shoulders._

_"Ah, Sasuke."_

"Ah." Sasuke pulled away from her and stepped back while clutching the side of his head again as he had earlier.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sakura took a step towards him as he backed up. "What's wrong?"

He turned away from her and put a hand to his chest to clutch his shirt parallel to his now racing heart. "Sakura...are you...a virgin?" He asked as a blush crept up his face.

Sakura's face turned a bright shade of red and she bit her lip. "Well...no." She managed to say. "Why?"

"Did we...?"

"Sasuke what did you see?"

"I..." He paused and she could see him blushing. "I saw you underneath me and we were..." He trailed off hoping she got what he meant.

"You remembered that night before you're mission?" Her eyes widened.

"If it was a night I said 'I love you', than...yes."

"Yeah, we made love that night, and it was the first time you told me that you loved me." Her lip quivered as tears came to her eyes.

She reached up to wipe her eye as Sasuke turned to walk over to her. He placed his hand against her cheek and ran his thumb below her eyes to rid her face of the tears that fell. "I want to remember Sakura, I do, but all I get are small glimpses of a life that was forgotten, or erased."

"I know." She smiled sadly and glanced up at him as a crazy thought ran through her mind. "Make love to me Sasuke." She said before she could stop herself.

His eyes widened. "What? Are you crazy?"

"No I'm not. I want to feel that love you had for me."

"But I'm not the guy you fell in love with."

"Yes you are."

"Physically I am, but, mentally I'm not." He turned away from her. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't."

"Please Sasuke, I'm begging you."

"Sakura, I don't want to hurt you, and if I said yes to what you want, that's all that will happen to you." He said. "You're vulnerable right now, and I would just be taking advantage of you."

"I promise you won't hurt me."

"I can't okay." He sighed softly. "I just can't."

Sakura could feel her heart break as she sobbed again and Sasuke hesitantly hugged her. "I'm sorry Sak."

Her eyes widened and pulled away from him. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Sak. Why?"

"That's the nickname you gave me when we started dating."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, why did you call me that?"

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged.

"That's all that I need to know that the man I knew is in your head somewhere, I'm going to get your memory back."

"We have to get out of here first."

"Right."

She nodded as Sasuke went to sit by the door, Sakura walked over to him and sat down by his side as he looked at her. She grabbed his hand and held it, and she was surprised when his hand curled around hers. She smiled thankfully, this was all she was going to get from him.

_How could I have been stupid to ask him that?_ She shook her head and leaned her head against the door. _How embarrassing!_

"Sakura." Sasuke called her.

"Yeah."

"Will you tell me about our past together and our friends?"

"Sure." She smiled.

For the next hour, Sakura talked about how they got together and how long they had dated as well as their friends, in and out of ANBU. Some of the stories caused the pain to return to Sasuke's head but he didn't care at this point, each story she told brought an image, and even though he couldn't remember when and where it happened, he knew there was a better life for him than the one he was forced to live. He was a normal guy, with a normal life, well except the part when he was in ANBU but it was a way better life than where he was now and he hated that he couldn't remember any of it.

When Sakura began to talk about his parents, it struck a nerve and he felt his eyes sting at fact that he couldn't remember the family he had grown up with. The hazy memories that managed to enter his mind gave him no comfort, he only began to hate himself even more since he let himself get captured.

"That's enough." He muttered, which surprised her.

"Does it hurt?"

He knew she was referring to the scar on his head and he only gave a slight nod. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder and she smiled when he didn't protest at her action. He knew he had to get her out of here, he wanted to escape with her, but there was no telling what could happen when they finally acted on their plan. If both of them couldn't get out, he would make sure Sakura and the little girl did.

_I won't be the cause of any more deaths..._

_...I refuse to be..._

_Even if that means..._

_...Losing my life...  
_

_I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive, paranoid_

**A/N Haha! *clears throat* So any thoughts on what will happen? I know I'm taking forever to update these but I'll try harder to update next time. ^_^**_  
_


	7. Execution

**Execution**

_I have lost the will to change_  
_And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate_

The plan wasn't going to work, Sakura knew it, especially not with fifteen guards pacing the hall just outside the room they were in. They were supposed to have set this plan into action three days ago, but since there had been an increase in security, they weren't able to set foot outside the door without being spotted, let alone get to the girl and to the computer room without being seen.

"We'll just have to make a break for it, this has to be executed quickly with zero mistakes, are you up for it?"

"Yeah, I think I can do this." She nodded and went to sit down next to him on the bed.

"You sure, I can go this alone-"

"No, I'm in this with you, if you left me behind I would just follow you anyway, so you don't have a choice buster," She declared as she crossed her arms with defiance.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, but you are forbidden from taking any unnecessary risks, if I tell you to get the hell out, you do it, no questions, no complaints, got it?"

"Yes sir." She gave him a mock salute and leaned back to lay on the bed as she grabbed the back of his collar to force him to follow her.

They lay side by side just staring at the ceiling when Sakura gave a shaky breath. "If and when we make it out of this, what will happen to us?"

He hesitated, not knowing what to say to her in this situation, he wanted to remember, he did, but it was just too fucking hard. "I don't know, hopefully my memories will return before we get out of here."

She felt her heart race with anticipation. "I'm scared," She admitted as she turned her head to look at him only to see he had done the same.

Emerald met onyx as he murmured, "Don't be." He moved his head towards her, his lips barely an inch away from her own. "I won't let anything happen to you." Only centimeters apart. "Because I promise...I will protect you." Then his lips met hers in a scorching kiss that set her heart pounding with need.

_I will remember, our friends, my family and more importantly, us..._

Sakura pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him without breaking their lip lock. Sasuke knew he should stop her but he wanted this, there was something about her that made him ache, something that made him remember that he was human and not the killing machine that Orochimaru trained him to be. When he kissed her, he felt at peace, with her he knew he belonged. Her heart beat wildly against his chest as she leaned up to take a breath and looked down into his eyes.

"Sasuke," She called to him breathlessly as he gazed at her.

She reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it up to expose his skin and the rock hard abs that she knew he had. His muscles tensed at her touch as she ran her hands over his skin, sending shivers down his back and along his arms. But he knew this was wrong, which was why he knew he had to stop her.

"Sakura," He managed to say, "We should stop, I can't bring myself to do this to you."

"Please Sasuke," She whispered as she leaned into his ear, "Don't leave me aching for you."

It was hard to say no to that tone, especially the plea he heard laced with her words. Then he knew why she wanted to do this. It was one last intimate moment before they went out to risk their lives to try and escape this hell hole.

"Just love me one last time."

Those words did it. "You know there's no going back." He placed his hands on her hips.

"I know," She whispered before lifting his shirt and pulling it over his head, leaving his chest bare to her gaze.

Tossing the material to the floor she looked at him. "I won't regret this."

* * *

Sakura reveled in the feeling as he drove himself deep inside her, only to pull out and thrust into her again as small moans rolled off her lips. Sasuke moved down to her chest and took one perked nipple into his mouth as he moved his hips against hers. Sakura met his thrusts with her own as his name came out of her mouth with another moan that she tried to suppress, only to fail as blinding ecstasy shook her body when she came.

Her body reacted to his touch as his hot breath fell across her breast before he began rolling her beaded nipple with his tongue, which sent her heart racing as her body was filled with need. She had told him not to hold back and he gave her his word that he wouldn't. He moved from her breast to capture her lips again with another kiss that shook him as he growled when a moan escaped his throat.

"Sasuke," She moaned, "Faster."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking his body to hers as he buried himself into her again. His mind was a haze as he tried to prolong his release, waiting for her to take her pleasure before he would allow himself to find his own bliss. But before she reached her climax, she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and flipped their positions, taking him by surprise as she took control. She straddled his hips and moved up and impaled herself on him as he threw his head back on the bed. The feeling of her body surrounding his, shocked his body into another convulsion of pure indulgence.

"Ah Sakura," He groaned and grabbed her hips with his hands and helped her drive himself deeper inside her heat.

"Oh god Sasuke," She threw her head back as she climaxed and she swore she saw stars.

Sasuke flipped her over and thrust against her, harder and faster, heightening her orgasm causing her to cry out before his own body released itself inside her. Spasms of pleasure shot through him as he gave one last thrust and collapsed on top of her, careful not to lay all of his weight on her, he leaned up and kissed her lips before rolling to his side and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Thank you Sasuke," She murmured as she turned to face him and cuddled up against his chest.

"My pleasure," He smirked which made her giggle.

He froze suddenly as pain erupted through his head, he flinched slightly and stared at Sakura with wide eyes. "Sasuke what's wrong?" He shook his head and sighed. "Nothing...its nothing."

_Unless you count the fact that I...remember?_

* * *

Hours passed as night fell, they stayed wrapped in each others arms, wanting to stay in the embrace that they found was the one comfort they had. But they had a job to do and laying here wasn't going to help them escape from this prison. Reluctantly, they got out of the bed and dressed before Sasuke walked over to the door and peered out. He counted four guards pacing, the question is, where are the other guards at?

He closed the door and turned to Sakura who had finished putting her clothes on. She looked up to meet his gaze before he went to the bed and pulled out a few weapons from underneath it. He handed her a small handgun and a butterfly knife, while he grabbed his sword and another butterfly knife for himself.

"I don't know how far these weapons will get us, hopefully we can make it to the weapons room before we run into any serious trouble," Sasuke told her as he slid the butterfly knife into his boot.

She nodded and put her knife into her pocket.

"Ready?"

After she gave another nod she followed him to the door, he gave her a signal to wait as he slipped outside and incapacitated the four guards before returning for her with a set of keys. "We don't have a lot of time, as soon as one of them doesn't check in over the radio an alarm will be sounded."

They ran down the hallway, taking care to stop and wait for the cameras to turn away before Sasuke cut the wire with his sword. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to him as they neared a hallway. Sasuke looked around the corner, when he was sure there were no guards, they took off running again until they reached a door. Sasuke unlocked it and pushed her inside before following her and shutting the door with a quiet click.

He maneuvered in the dark to disable another camera before flipping the switch to flood the room with light. Sakura gasped as she glanced around at the weapons that were set around the room. Sasuke walked over to a wall where he grabbed an M-16 and loaded it. He lifted the strap over his head and let the gun hang down his side. He looked to the wall and found two bullet proof vests, he made Sakura put one on while he decided he would take the other for the little girl they planned on taking with them.

Sakura watched as he grabbed a belt and wrapped it around his waist, it had grenades and another knife. He attached a gun holster to his left thigh and a pouch to his right. He slid a Colt Combat Commander .38 Super caliber pistol into the holster, while he grabbed the clips filled with ammunition and shoved them into the pouch. He handed Sakura a pistol like the one he had and had her attach a gun holster to her thigh as well.

He grabbed a Hungarian FEG 9mm Automatic and reached behind to his back to place the gun into the waist band of his jeans. After he handed her an AK-47 and was confident she understood how to operate and shoot it, they turned towards the door preparing to head out. He had Sakura carry the other bullet proof vest as he leaned out the door and scanned the area with his gun. When all was clear, they ran down the hallway and headed towards the basement.

When they arrived, it was more than they bargained for. It wasn't just the girl that they had, there were two men, two women and three children- two girls and one boy.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath, "I had no idea all of these people were down here."

Before Sakura could respond, an alarm blared throughout the building.

"Fuck."

Sasuke ran to the door and braced a bar against it to prevent someone from entering. He ran to the cell and grabbed the keys to start unlocking the doors. The women huddled against each other as Sakura coaxed them out and assured them they were going to get them out of here. Sasuke ushered the men from the cells as he ran to the children's cell and opened it. The girl who he was told to kill looked up with fear and ran away from him.

"Hey, its alright, we're getting you out of here."

The girl was hesitant, but when Sakura appeared, she ran over to them as the other two kids joined her. Sasuke walked over to the people. "Alright, we need to move quickly, everyone stay together and don't panic."

He pulled the gun he had tucked into his pants and the one from his thigh before handing them to each of the men. When they told him they knew how to handle the guns he told them to follow him as they headed towards the door. Sasuke lifted the M-16 and fired down the hallway, striking four men that came running at them.

"Let's move! Now!"

Sasuke stood aside as Sakura led the others down the hallway as he brought up the rear, firing behind him whenever someone began to give chase. He turned back ahead and saw several men blocked their way.

"Get down!" Sasuke yelled and when they did he raised his gun and took them out. "Go!"

They began running again and Sasuke moved to the front and lead them further down the hallway before making a turn to the right where he stopped at a door. He thrust it open and made sure it was clear, then ushered Sakura and the others to head in. Before he could get inside he felt blinding pain shoot through his leg and his shoulder. "Damn it!" He legs buckled and he fell to his knees clutching his shoulder as his blood coated his fingers.

"Sasuke!" Sakura appeared in the doorway and grabbed his good arm to help him stand while the two men they rescued fired their weapons down the hallway.

Once he was in the room they closed and locked the door while Sakura checked over his wounds. "Forget them, contact ANBU now, there's no..." He paused as a wave of pain forced him to clamp his mouth shut, "Telling how much time we have."

"But Sasuke-"

"Do it Sakura!" He yelled as he leaned against the door while Sakura went over to the computer that served as a video chat and communicator.

Sasuke walked her through what to do, he wouldn't have the strength to hack the files at this point, he wasn't sure how he was still managing to stay awake. Once Sakura established a link she waited for a response, hoping that Kakashi or Shikamaru or someone was in the computer room back at head quarters.

* * *

"Kakashi, we have an incoming transmission." Shikamaru said as he looked to the sliver-haired male.

"On screen."

Shikamaru pressed a few buttons and an image came onto the monitor. "I don't believe it, it's Sakura!" Kakashi sighed with relief.

"Kakashi," Sakura smiled as she addressed him, "We have a serious problem here."

"What's up? Where are you? And where's Sasuke?"

"We're at one of Orochimaru's bases, but I don't know where at, I was hoping you guys could trace this communication, cause we're at the end of our ropes here."

"That can be done, as for Sasuke?"

"He's the one that got me to this computer room, Orochimaru did something to him that erased his memory, but he's slowly remembering."

"Where is he now?"

Sakura moved from their line of vision for them to see Sasuke leaning against the door as blood stained his clothes and hands. "He's been shot twice, I don't have any supplies to treat or wrap his wounds, I'm afraid he isn't going to last much longer."

"Shit," Kakashi cursed. "Tell him to hang on as long as he can, we're going to get you guys out of there."

"Please hurry."

"We're going to go mobile, we need to stay in contact-"

A bullet forced Sakura to dodge to the ground. Orochimaru's men had shot the lock off the door and were now trying to push the door open. Sasuke jumped to his feet as a burst of adrenaline shot through his veins, he pushed on the door preventing the men from entering as the other men and women he had rescued helped him push it shut.

"Guys we need another way out." Sakura yelled at Sasuke and the others in the room with her as Kakashi and Shikamaru watched helplessly.

"Hey Kakashi-" Naruto walked through the door and his eyes widened at what he saw on the screen. "What the hell?" He ran over to them and watched alongside them as his two best friends fought for their lives.

"Sakura, the window, hurry and get everyone out." Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

Sakura didn't hesitate to do as he said and once the children had made it out the women went next followed by the men. Sakura refused to go through until Sasuke was behind her. "Sakura just go!"

"No I'm not leaving without you!"

"Damn it Sakura! Forget about me!" He yelled at her. "I'm not worth saving!"

That took her by surprise as tears threatened her vision. "Yes you are, come on Sasuke, don't do this!"

"Sakura listen to me, I'm not the man you fell in love with, I'm not the guy you or ANBU think I am, if I ever was a decent person, well that person is gone." He took in a shaky breath at the lie. "I've become a monster and took the lives of too many people, I'm a killer, nothing more. So please, just let me go."

"I can't Sasuke, despite what you think you are the man I fell in love with, you're not a killer, if that were the case, you wouldn't have helped all of us escape, you would have shot us the first chance you got."

"Sakura, we don't have time for-" Sasuke was cut off when he felt pain slice into his chest.

She dove to the ground when bullets flew into the room, when the shooting stopped she looked up to see Sasuke as his knees buckled, his breathing became shallow as blood dripped to the ground.

"Oh God, Sasuke!" She ran over to him as he turned to lean against the door, gasping for breath.

"Sakura, I'm not going t-to-"

"Yes you are, please Sasuke, please hang on!" She yelled, cutting him off.

"Just g-go," He whispered breathlessly.

"But Sasuke-"

"The others need you, help them Sakura." Then his eyes drifted shut.

"No! Sasuke!

_This can't be happening!_

Banging on the door snapped her from her shocked state as she kissed Sasuke's lips before leaving him. She had tears in her eyes as she went through the window and met up with the civilians that she and Sasuke had rescued. She wouldn't let their efforts be for nothing, not when Sasuke gave everything he had including his _life?_

_He can't..._ Sakura shook her head in denial.

* * *

Orochimaru's men finally got through the door and when they looked around they noticed there was nobody in sight. The only thing he saw was a pool of blood on the ground that was smeared on the white tiled floor.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Somewhere you won't find them."

Sasuke attacked all of them with the few weapons he had, and when he wrestled the AK-47 from one of the men, he shot several bullets into each of Orochimaru's men as they fell to the ground. He stood above them as his blood dripped to the floor, before turning to look at the window where Sakura and the others escaped.

_I remember everything Sakura, but I can't let you risk your life trying to save me, this is going to end now._

He shook his head and walked out of the room, a handgun clutched tightly in his fist with extra ammunition as he went in for the kill. He headed down the hallway, shooting anyone that got in his way as he went after Orochimaru, the man that took everything from him.

He stopped at a door and reached for the handle. Opening the door, he stepped inside and closed it behind him. In the center of the room sat a desk, Sasuke raised his gun just as the man sitting at the chair behind the desk turned to face him.

"I knew you would come Sasuke."

"I bet you did, where are all of your guards?"

"Looking for you."

"So you have no one here protecting your sorry ass, where's Madara?"

A metal object pressed into the back of Sasuke's head. "Right here." Madara voice came from behind him. "Drop the gun Sasuke and stand down, I'd hate to have to lose a great soldier like you."

"Yeah, right." He smirked. "After you sold out ANBU to this bastard, you think I'm going to do a damn thing you say?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke spun around knocking the gun out of Madara's hand and punching him in the gut before using his foot to trip him. Sasuke pointed his gun down at him and shook his head. "You always were a terrible fighter, Kakashi could dance circles around you."

"I see Sakura has been filling your head with lies." Madara shook his head with disappointment.

"She didn't have to lie, I remember everything."

Madara became silent and snarled at Sasuke as Orochimaru stood up and walked over. "Let's talk rationally about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

His blood was still pumping with adrenaline as he stepped towards Orochimaru, his gun still pointed at Madara. "We're going to end this, one way or another."

* * *

Sakura rushed down through the foliage that surrounded the building they had been trapped in. She glanced back at the civilians and bit her lip as tears stung at her eyes. She shook her head and turned back ahead, she had to keep herself focused, she couldn't let these people down no matter how badly she wanted to run back and save Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" One of the men asked.

"I'm not sure yet, we may have to hide out for awhile until Kakashi can get a helicopter out here."

"But who knows how long that will be."

"I know, but its the only chance we've got."

* * *

"Hey Kakashi," Shikamaru called him.

"You got a location?"

"Yeah, its not that far from here either."

"What's our estimated time?"

"It's only a forty-five minute ride by helicopter."

Kakashi nodded. "Let's get the guys and head out, we may not have much time."

Shikamaru got on the communicator and began calling in his teammates. Naruto was the first to respond, then Neji, the other's answered calls followed and it wasn't long until Shikamaru had assembled a team and was preparing to leave. Kakashi looked at him and nodded as the two of them left to meet up with their unit.

They headed down the hallway to go to the landing bay where their helicopters waited. The pilots would have them all checked and fueled by the time they were ready to go.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Sakura breathed heavily as she leaned against a tree, the men and one of the woman set down the child they were carrying before collapsing to the ground on their knees. All of them sat and took a break, they would need it, Sakura wasn't sure how far they had gotten but they were away from that hell hole.

"Are we almost there?" One of the little girls asked as she scrubbed her hand at her cheek.

"I hope so sweetie."

The sound of a helicopter caught their attention and Sakura panicked and ushered them under the cover of a large tree. She peered out from underneath and spotted three of the machine's flying over them and heading towards the building. A logo on the side caught her eye and her breath hitched. "Its Kakashi!"

"He's the one you contacted right?" The man asked.

"Yes."

Finally, something worked in their favor. She inwardly jumped with joy, maybe now that they were here, they could still save Sasuke. Maybe all of them would make it home before it was too late. Her stomach twisted when she heard the sound of gunfire, the sounds echoed through the trees, scattering the birds that were perched on their branches. Sweat trickled down the side of her head as she turned towards the building they escaped.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi, we have eight heat signatures down on the ground."

Shikamaru looked over to Kakashi before glancing back at the monitor.

"Do you think its them?"

"I don't know, three of them are small, could be the children."

"Alright, team three head for a clearing and land to check it out, team one and two we're going inside."

* * *

Sasuke stood clutching his shoulder where a new bullet wound filled his arm with a burning pain. He clenched his teeth and glared at Madara and Orochimaru as they stood with wounds of their own. A bullet to each of their sides, their blood spilling the same as his own. Madara's eyes widened when the sound of helicopters neared their position.

"Orochimaru, we need to escape and regroup." Madara glanced at him, careful to keep an eye on Sasuke. "We don't have much time."

"Damn it," Orochimaru cursed and held his hand tightly over the wound in his side. "Fine, let's go."

Orochimaru shook with pain before grabbing a remote from his pocket. "Too bad Sasuke, you could have been one of us."

He turned and pressed the button before he and Madara took off at a sprint, heading to a stairwell that led to the roof. "Hey wait-" An explosion knocked Sasuke off his feet.

Covering his head, he dived to the side when a piece of the building came crashing down. He coughed out blood as another explosion erupted through the building. Shakily, he stood and ran from the room, he had to escape, he couldn't let Orochimaru or Madara live. But how was he supposed to get to them, they were probably on their way out on a helicopter by now. He stopped and leaned against a wall down a long hallway.

He felt the entire structure shake, and when he looked up his eyes widened at the huge wall of fire heading his way. He shielded his face with his arms, the heat scorching his skin as he let out a yell.

* * *

Sakura followed the three men that had come to their rescue back to the helicopter just as the entire ground shook. She looked up and saw why, the entire architecture exploded in a bright light before flames shot into the sky. Her eyes widened as her heart shattered to pieces right there, without thinking she shouted out his name,

"Sasuke!"

She took off towards the site but was grabbed from behind by a strong male. "Sakura stop." She looked up to see Naruto holding her tightly.

"Naruto, he's in there!" She grabbed his arms and squeezed as tightly as she could, trying to make him understand. "We have to help him! We have to-"

"We can't."

"What?"

"Kakashi called in on the radio a few minutes ago, they didn't make it to the building in time." He took a shaky inhale of breath. "There's nothing left."

Her knees buckled but Naruto managed to catch her and hold her up right as tears fell down her cheeks. "No." Her voice was a cracked whisper.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"No." She let her tears fall shamelessly. "He's not..." She hiccuped.

Naruto just hugged her harder, trying to fight off his own tears but failing. "I'm sorry." He muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

He crawled out from beneath the rubble, struggling with the muscles that cried in protest. His body screamed for him to stop and let go, to give in to the darkness that wanted to consume him. Instead he pressed onward, crawling towards any source of light that would take him outside, away from this heat. His arms stung unbearably, but still he fought off the pain and moved forward leaving a trail of blood behind him.

His breathing was labored and sweat coated his face and arms. The wounds in his chest throbbed steadily, he wouldn't give up, not until Orochimaru and Madara were caught, not until he knew his friends were safe, until he knew Sakura was safe. A light caught his eye and he headed towards it, hoping...praying...that it was his escape.

Hoping he would at least see Sakura's face again.

Just one last time.

The darkness claimed him in seconds, taking him under.

_Please, just one last time._

_I will shut the world away__  
I will not bow_

**A/N Yes! I finally know what I want to do with this story, I have plenty of ideas to add to this hehe :D**_  
_


	8. Author Note

Hello hello hello!

Ah, been awhile since I've been on here huh? Well its with a heavy heart that I will be leaving this site permanently. Don't get me wrong, I love this site and the people and writers I've met on here. I will take the stories down one by one within the next few days maybe weeks.

But I have started independent publishing with Amazon Kindle and Scarred from The Untold Anthology was the first one to go live. It's available on Kindle if anyone would like to add it to their collection. :) I am still writing but I'm taking it to another level. Hopefully other readers will enjoy my writing as much as all of you have.

I'm sorry some of them will remain unfinished but I must move on to something different and hopefully more successful. :)


End file.
